


Beware the Ides

by kaisantrash



Series: The Dead Men War [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantrash/pseuds/kaisantrash
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant is stuck in the Faceless Ones Dimension and it's up to the Dead Men to get him back. But it's not exactly easy when someone from the past is trying to get revenge and kill everyone. Meanwhile, secrets are coming out and relationships are rocky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack. Regular updates on Fridays and Sundays hopefully :)

Valkyrie Cain was having a great day. 

That’s a lie.

It was complete shit. 

Sure, she had an early finish to school. Sure, she and her friends were going to go get lunch at one of the fancy cafes in the city and sure, she didn’t have to walk much since one of her friends was a teleporter but it was the second they got to the cafe that everything went to absolute shit.

Valkyrie let go of Fletcher Renn’s arm, looking out of the alley way to make sure no one was there before stepping into the footpath, “All clear.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Dinah Loom said with a grin, running a hand through her frizzy hair to make sure it hadn’t been upset.

“Me too,” Livia Thorne agreed, stuffing her school tie into her bag, “They brought out a new type of burger on the lunch menu- Apparently, it’s to die for.”

Valkyrie just rolled her eyes and fell into step with Lucas Deal, a purple haired boy that seemed to grow taller every day and was pretty much towering over her. The two led the group towards the cafe at the corner of the street, Valkyrie turning to laugh at Livia and Fletcher who had resumed their earlier argument on the necessity of studying History when-

“Oh my god!” Valkyrie turned to at Dinah’s squeal. “What is it?” She asked with a wince at the high pitch.

“Tell me that’s not Saracen Rue, Dexter Vex and Satya Eka?!”

Valkyrie blinked before she reacted, lunging forward towards the cafe window and peering in. Sure enough, the three Dead Men were sitting on the far side of the cafe, having lunch.

“For the love of-” She grumbled before cutting herself off, “What’s so special about them?”

Livia hid her grin at Valkyrie’s blatant attempt at trying to feign ignorance while Fletcher just rolled his eyes, “Come on,Val- I’m hungry,” He said with a cheeky smirk before pushing open the cafe door.

Valkyrie grumbled, muttering obscenities as Lucas pointed at a table that was about two metres away from the three ‘celebrities’. She simply ignored his choice and walked past towards the three and plonked herself down in the spare next to Dexter, helping herself to some of their fries.

“Valkyrie!” Dinah hissed, aghast at her friend’s disrespect towards her idols.

“It’s fine,” Fletcher told her with a grin and he and Livia took chairs and sat at the table.

“Hey,” Saracen greeted them with a grin, “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“You could have warned me,” Valkyrie glared at him, taking the milkshake he offered.

“What fun would that be?” 

Satya smiled at Lucas and Dinah who were looking quite shocked, “Hello, I’m Satya,” She said pleasantly, “Won’t you sit?”

“I-” Lucas’ eyes were wide, his eyebrows almost hiding behind his purple fringe, “Um-”

“Help yourself,” Dexter told the two that were sitting, “We ordered in advance thanks to Saracen.” “And the burgers are coming out in about ten minutes,” Saracen added.

Dinah and Lucas hastily pulled up seats and sat down, awkwardly squashed between Livia and Fletcher - who was struggling not to laugh, earning an elbow to the ribs from Valkyrie. He wrinkled his nose at her.

“So, how’s it going, Livia?” Satya asked, dipping her fries in her milkshake before throwing them in her mouth.

“Same old,” Livia replied, “How’s the search going?” She asked curiously, referring to the object of the Dead Men’s efforts for the past half-year. She wasn’t as familiar with the Dead Men as Fletcher was but still knew them well enough to pry.

"Following up a lead later today,” Satya replied, “Kind of why we’re here- Val?”

Valkyrie nodded, “Sure, I’m in.” She had noticed the woman had stiffened slightly at the question. Clearly, she wasn’t being completely truthful.

“Great,” Saracen said with a nod, “Then we can go handle that case up north,” He said, gesturing to Dexter.

“Anything interesting?” Fletcher asked, leaning back in his seat. His tie was loose and he had an air of casual, messy grace to him, his hair spiked up in the artfully messy way that she had seen Saracen and Erskine try when they were trying to find company. Valkyrie found it slightly annoying that the slightly irritating older boy had managed to pull off the look. 

Livia had rested her arm on his shoulder, holding the milkshake the Satya had slid her way.

“Typical murder,” Dexter answered with a wry grin, “Business as usual.”

Valkyrie quickly looked at Lucas and Dinah, gauging their reactions to the whole conversation. Lucas looked like he was trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not while Dinah looked like she was deciding on whether to ask for an autograph or run away screaming.

“So,” Satya nudged Valkyrie before getting up, “Let’s go.”

Valkyrie blinked, “Now?”

“Your takeaway is coming,” Satya rolled her eyes, “Come on.” True to her word, one of the waitresses brought a cardboard container.

“Ta,” Valkyrie thanked her before turning to her friends, “Have fun.”

“Oh, we will,” Dinah spoke for the first time, and as Valkyrie turned, she saw a smile creep up onto the other girl’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what’s this lead that’s not actually a lead but you didn’t want to explain in front of the others?”

Satya sighed, shaking her head with a small smile, “Nothing gets past you, huh?” She pulled an open envelope from her back pocket and hands it to her as they get out of sight of the cafe.

“I learnt from the best,” Valkyrie replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder before taking the envelope and pulling out a letter. Her eyes scanned over the words. 

Satya watched, her own smile falling from her lips as she saw the younger girl’s eyes widen.

“You’re coming too?” Valkyrie said finally, “I thought Skulduggery said you hated her.”

Satya swallowed, “It’s complicated,” She said, “And if there’s any chance that she has any clue on how to get him back, then I’ll take it. Besides, she wouldn’t ask me to come if she didn’t already know for sure that I would.” Sensitives were annoying that way. 

Valkyrie nodded and dumped her bag in the back seat of Satya’s car before climbing in, “Do you think she…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

Satya frowned, “What?”

Valkyrie hesitated for a moment, “Do you think she’ll show us another vision like the one she showed Skulduggery and I last time?”

With a start, Satya realised she had no clue what Valkyrie was talking about. She hadn’t asked Skulduggery what they had seen last time and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

“Depends on what she showed you,” She replied carefully. And depends on whether it had anything to do with the little message that had been on the letter that the skeleton had received the previous year.

Valkyrie hesitated once again, falling silent. She clearly didn’t want to expand on whatever they had been talking about and Satya didn’t want to push. She was already in a bad enough mood.

The drive to the cottage in the middle of nowhere was mostly silent. Valkyrie hadn’t taken control of the radio as she usually did, which meant she was either deep in thought or too busy freaking out about something.

They pulled up infront of the small cottage, Valkyrie getting out first. Satya sat in the driver’s seat for a moment, her heart pounding slightly. She hadn’t seen Cassandra Pharos in years. 

Cassandra Pharos and Satya Eka had a rocky relationship to say at best. Cassandra had been a friend of Aoife, Ghastly’s mother, so Satya had known the Sensitive relatively well. It wasn’t until Satya’s husband and son had been killed in the first attack of the War that Satya’s hatred of the woman developed. You see, Cassandra Pharos had seen the attack the night before it took place.

But she had estimated that the attack would take place months later. Not hours. 

And it wasn’t entirely Cassandra’s fault. Visions of the future were rocky. You had zero context most of the time and it was hard to distinguish where and when a vision was taking place.

That didn’t seem to stop Satya from placing some amount of blame on the woman.

Valkyrie raised her hand to knock but the cottage door swings open before her fist could touch the wood.

“Valkyrie,” Cassandra Pharos greeted with a weary smile, “Nice to see you again.”

“Hi,” Valkyrie greeted, her voice falling short awkwardly, “You too?” Cassandra’s smile just tightened before her eyes rested on Satya who stood behind the girl, “Satya,” She said, sounding slightly surprised, “I didn’t think you’d come in.”

“You didn’t see that in your vision?” Satya said, a bite in her tone. Valkyrie winces at her words.

“I saw a number of scenarios,” Cassandra said, “I confess this is one I didn’t expect. Nevermind, come in.”

Satya followed Valkyrie inside. She looked around and her eyes immediately fell on a bookshelf that sits by a window. Small straw dolls sit on the upper shelves, their eyes seeming to follow her movements. She fights the urge to burn them, immediately thinking of the beheaded dream doll sitting in the back of her closet which Aoife had given to her when she had confessed that she had nightmares.

Then her eyes rest on a open book sitting on the dining table on the other side of the room, and something inside her snaps, “That’s Elijah’s.”

Cassandra follows her gaze, “Yes,” She said with a nod, “One of Aoife’s gifts,” A sad smile creeps to her lips, “Aoife gave it to me a few years before she died. Said she wouldn’t need it.”

Satya twisted to look at her, “What do you mean?” She asked harshly, “Why would she say that?” Those books had been hand made by Ghastly’s father for his wife to serve as a journal to be filled with all of Aoife’s visions.

“I assume it’s because she realised that she had vision journals that she would never use,” Cassandra said.

“Do you mean that Aoife saw her-” Satya blinked, “She saw her death?” Valkyrie frowned, trying to figure out what was happening.

“We may never know,” Cassandra said softly, “But I do believe she knew of what I asked you to come here for.”

“Which is?”

“Many Sensitives are having visions of someone to rise in the next few years,” Cassandra said as she leads them towards the chamber in the lower level, “She is called Darquesse. Someone to perhaps rival Vile.”

Satya stiffened, “Deathbringer?” Another one? Thoughts ran through her mind. Lord Vile had power that convinced the temple that he was their saviour- And even Mastani thought that there was a chance that she was the deathbri-

“Necromancers may think so,” Cassandra said, turning to face her, meeting Satya’s eyes, “But the visions aren’t about her. In fact, I’m not sure how they have anything to do with her, but they do. As does the last vision I showed you,” She nods towards Valkyrie.

“Will they help us find Skulduggery?” Satya asked sharply.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Cassandra said solemnly, tucking her gray hair behind her ear, “But I do know someone that may be able to help. Let us do this first.”

With narrowed eyes, Satya waved her hand, summoning a light spray of water from the pipes as Valkyrie threw a fireball into the chambers below with an air of familiarity.

Valkyrie was pale, Satya noticed, uncharacteristically grim. She was worried about what they may see. What could they have possibly seen in the last vision?

Cassandra sat in the seat in the center of the chamber as mist and fog began to filter in the room.

Moments passed by, and then it began. Flickering images go past her. Satya saw old memories, Aoife laughing, Ghastly bending over a piece of fabric next to Elijah. With a start,  she sees a young boy giggle as he runs through the mist, disappearing as quickly as he showed up.

She stepped back before steadying herself, shaking her head before looking towards Valkyrie who stands next to her, “Okay?” The girl nods in response, her eyes focussed on the events unfolding infront of them.

“That’s Skulduggery,” Valkyrie says suddenly. And after a moment, Satya can see what she’s looking at. She gasped.

On his knees, slouched, dirt covered and bloody is Skulduggery Pleasant. Completely human.

This was before he died. But how could Valkyrie know what he looked like before-?

“Leave them,” He rasped, his head raised. His hands were chained, a collar around his neck. His red hair was long, almost as long as Robin’s, matted with blood and dirt. His face was smeared with tears and blood too, his eyes dull, “Please- I’ll do anything-”

“Anything?” Satya saw Valkyrie flinch at the voice. The fog cleared slightly to reveal Nefarian Serpine who stood, a smirk on his face. He wore black robes, metal armor on his torso, a gauntlet on his right hand, his left bloody and red, like the flesh had been stripped away.

“Anything,” Skulduggery repeated, his voice hoarse. His eyes weren’t on Serpine, though. His gaze was focused on a woman and a girl slightly younger than Valkyrie who were sobbing, huddled together on the dungeon floor.

“Oh god,” Satya breathed. Helena and Delilah.

This was the day they died.

“Is that…?” Valkyrie trailed off, turning to Satya with horror in her eyes. Satya just nodded numbly, her eyes on the two. Helena was a tall woman, but in this state, was small and thin, her face gaunt and her eyes distant with her long brown hair matted and stuck to her face. Her daughter, Delilah, shared her face matched with her father’s red hair. 

The fog had settled just under their knees, swarming around the the flickers characters in the scene infront of them like curtains of a stage play.

“It’s a shame you have nothing I want,” Serpine said with mock sympathy, “Tut, tut, Pleasant- You don’t think I’m just going to let you all go play happy family?” He extended his hand out and the Helena and Delilah screamed, writhing in pain, their tortured screams bouncing off the dungeon walls.

Skulduggery’s sobs mingled with their screams, his begs for mercy covered up in their anguish. Satya felt sick to her stomach, watching as Helena reached for her daughter, trying to ease her pain.

She reached for Valkyrie blindly, trying to stop the girl from having to see, “Get us out, Cassandra,” She snarled, “Stop this!”

Then the screams stopped. And all that was left was Skulduggery’s sobs, “NO-” He lurches forward but his chains stop him from moving, his eyes on the still figures of his wife and child. His body shook with sobs and he raised his head, his eyes meeting Serpine’s, filled with fury and rage and anger and-

They flickered out.

Satya hissed, clutching Valkyrie as the fog threaded back through before revealing a new scene. This one was different. Valkyrie was shaking, she realised, the girl was clutching her jacket. Satya had never seen her like this except after the battle last year.

“What is this, Cassandra?” She snarled. Again, no answer came. 

The fog cleared, revealing a new scene. 

They were surrounded by chaos, there were houses ablaze, cars littered the streets, smashed and upended.

With a start, Satya realised she recognised the area. It was the same area where she and Valkyrie lived. It was a warzone.

Valkyrie had froze, seeming to have realised the same thing.

“Come on!” Satya heard a familiar voice and a second Valkyrie limped into view, “We don’t have much time!” Valkyrie- the Valkyrie Satya was hugging- let out a gasp.

The other Valkyrie was taller, more muscular. She was dressed in similar black Bespoke-Made clothing, but wore a metal gauntlet, gun holsters strapped around her thighs. Blood was seeping through her black shirt Satya could only notice because of the firm hand that the girl had pressed to her abdomen. She looked about seventeen.

Around the corner of the street, Dexter ran in, looking grim and worried, “You’re sure it’s now?!” He yelled.

The other Valkyrie nodded, looking fearful, “I was standing-” She looked around wildly before her eyes rested on where Satya and Valkyrie stood, “There- With Satya-”

Suddenly, shouts interrupted their exchange and Saracen appeared, “We have to hurry!” He shouted to them, “Erskine is holding them off- Tanith’s down! We don’t have much time!”

Other Valkyrie began limping faster and Satya realised they were following her to Valkyrie’s house. Dexter followed her while Saracen stayed at a distance, looking around with his gun out, making sure no one was following them.

Suddenly, light flashed in the grim, grey sky and thunder crackled and roared.

“NO!” Other Valkyrie screamed, lurching forward into the next street. She was maybe four houses away.

Then she saw the a bolt of lightning hit her house.

And black flames began curl at the ground, appearing out of nowhere.

Satya gasped, “No- It can’t be-” Valkyrie was silent and still. 

The other Valkyrie screamed, trying to run towards the blaze when Dexter caught up to her, “You can’t!” He cried, “They won’t stop- They’ll kill us all if we don’t run-”

“MY PARENTS ARE IN THERE!” She screamed, trying to kick him, fighting him as she struggled, “DO SOMETHING!”

Saracen reached them, helping Dexter hold her back. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched thick black smoke fill the sky, Valkyrie’s screams mingling with the echoes Satya could hear coming from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter that is off schedule just because I felt like it bahaha. Check out my tumblr: madaampomfrey.com and if you want to support me financially (no you dont have to) check out ko-fi.com/kaisan

Valkyrie was silent as she sat in the front seat of Satya’s car. Satya was shouting something at Cassandra who was listening, her face impassive. The shouts were muffled by the shut car door and all she could make out was the occasional swear.

Suddenly, Satya fell silent. Valkyrie watched as the woman twisted on her heel and began storming to the car. Then she stopped as Cassandra said something, too low for Valkyrie to make out.

Satya doesn’t reply, only sending the woman a scathing look before opening the driver’s seat door and getting in, slamming it shut before turning the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

The car ride was silent. Valkyrie could feel the worry and fury radiating off the other woman who occasionally gave her side glances. She didn’t know how she felt. All these feelings and thoughts were running through her head. Everytime she blinked, she could see the flames licking the sides of her childhood home, the screams of her parents echoing alongside the screams of Skulduggery and his family

Finally, as they neared their area, Satya finally spoke, “Do you want to stay at mine, tonight?”

Valkyrie nodded silently.

“Okay, I’ll let Melissa know.” Silently, Valkyrie thanked her. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to talk to either of her parents without bursting into tears.

They pulled into Satya’s driveway.

“Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll warm up some dinner?” Satya suggested as they got up. Valkyrie nodded and went inside, not saying a word to the other woman. She knew that Satya was watching her from behind with a look of worry and concern on her face.

Valkyrie went into the spare room, heading towards the drawer set by the window and opening the middle drawer, pulling out her spare underwear and rifling through the other drawers before grabbing one of Saracen’s old rock band t-shirts and a pair of black track pants that were far too big for her but looked like they belonged to Dexter.

Her shower was short. She let the hot water trickle down her face, not bothering to do anything else than just stand there for two minutes. Her shower was interrupted by the sharp trill of her phone.

Valkyrie turned off the water, stepping out. She dried herself off with a towel, again, not bothered to use magic. She got into her clothes, folding the waistband of the pants a few times before grabbing the phone.

Hey! Just wanted to check if everything went alright- You ok?

It was Livia. She checked the next few messages from their group chat with Fletcher, Dinah and Lucas.

Dinah: I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!!!!!   
Fletcher: It’s not that biig of a deal tho?? Theyre not that great  
Lucas: ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RN RENN?!! THEYRE AMAZING  
Fletcher: Bunch of nerds honestly  
Livia: @dinah @lucas this is exactly why Val didn’t tell you smh  
Valkyrie bit her lip before switching off her phone and leaving the room, heading down the hall towards the kitchen, her bare feet padding against the floorboards.

“-anything?” She could Satya say, “China said he’s working for the American Sanctuary, so do you think you could try and pull some strings and get in contact?”

After a moment, Satya sighed, “Yes, I realise this means we’d owe the Americans a favour but this is the first solid lead we’ve had in months, Hopeless, regardless of the source.”

Valkyrie took a seat at the bench, taking the plate of food that Satya offered her with a tight smile.

“If China is right, then this guy will be willing to help just for the sake of doing good. All we need to do is talk to him,” Satya continued, “We might not even have to go through official channels.”

Valkyrie began picking at her roast vegetables.

“Yeah, tell Dexter to make breakfast,” Satya said, “Night.”

“Dexter Vex special?” Valkyrie spoke for the first time since they’d left Cassandra’s house.

“You look like you need it,” Satya said softly, meeting her eyes.

Valkyrie looked down at her food, her throat tight, “What do I do?” She whispered hoarsely, “How did I let this happen?”

“Hey,” Satya said sharply, “This isn’t on you- nothing is on you because what we saw is only a possibility in our timelines. We have atleast two years to alter it- Time is on our side, a luxury I didn’t have.”

Still, the younger girl didn’t meet her eyes.

“We have options,” Satya said softly, reaching over and grabbing Valkyrie’s hand. Valkyrie was reminded of her earlier days amongst magic. Satya had said the same thing about telling her parents about magic.

“And you aren’t alone,” Satya reminded her, tilting Valkyrie’s chin up so the girl would meet her eyes, “Okay? We won’t let anything happen to Melissa and Desmond- I won’t let it happen.”

oooooooooo  
Dexter watched Satya out the corner of his eye as he wiped the frypan dry, hanging it up on its respective hook by the stove.

She was wiping the sink dry, her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought.

He flicked the tea towel at her lightly, hitting her back, “Hey, Mother Hen, quit worrying,” He chided gently, using the name that she had been dubbed during the war when she would constantly fret over everyone. It had become less of a joke when one of them were almost at death’s door, and Satya would be the one to nurse them back to the living when they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Satya flicked water at him before sighing, throwing aside the cloth and leaning against the bench. Dexter hesitantly stood next to her, and she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. Without her heels, Satya was half a head shorter than him.

“Hey,” Dexter murmured softly, gently wrapping an arm around her, “You alright?”

“I’m just…” Satya began before shaking her head, “Pissed as hell. She shouldn’t have had to see that- Any of that.” She fell into silence, listening to the muffled laughter that came from the other room where Valkyrie was with Saracen.

It wasn’t just that, Dexter realised, that was bothering her. She was holding something back.

Their silence in the kitchen was interrupted by Satya’s phone. She reached for it, “Hopeless,” She informed Dexter as she answered it, “What have you got?”

Dexter watched her carefully as she unconsciously tensed up, “Is it an amount we can get together?” She asked Hopeless. After getting an answer, she relaxed, “When have you set the meeting?”

A lead. A good solid lead. After months of searching, they were finally getting somewhere.

Satya hung up and turned to face him, suddenly giddy, “The American mage found a sale based in Ireland. Someone called Chabon- We’re to meet him with half a million in the city tonight,” She explained, “He has the skull.”

“That’s brilliant!” Dexter exclaimed with a grin.

“Val!” Satya called, turning away, “Call Fletcher and tell him to clear his schedule this weekend!”

Dexter followed her into the living room where Saracen was sprawled across the sofa whole Valkyrie sat on the floor.

“Well?” Saracen asked, eyebrows raised.

“We have an actual lead,” Dexter told him, a smile curling at his lips, “Finally.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ghastly Bespoke stood behind the patterns table in his workshop, hunched over fabric with his giant fabric scissors. It was for some dance tails. He wasn’t exactly sure what for, since Ireland didn’t have the greatest dance scene but he wasn’t going to question some good coin.

The familiar silence of the workshop was interrupted by the doorbell. He sighed, putting down the scissors and went to get the door.

He opened it to reveal a teenager boy with blond hair that was artfully spiked up, wearing a red hoodie and jeans.

“Fletcher?”

Fletcher waved with a grin, “Hey, Ghastly- They want you at the Sanctuary.”

“They couldn’t have called ahead?”

“Satya said ‘ASAP’. They found someone who’s claiming to have the skull and they’re meeting him in a few hours,” Fletcher said with a shrug.

Ghastly sighed, “Come in,” He stood aside, “I’ll go grab my coat.”

Fletcher whistled tunelessly as he walked into the house. Ghastly left him in the living room (that also served as a waiting room for clients) and went back into the workshop to grab his coat. When he went back, the boy was looking at a pamphlet.

“Universities?” Ghastly asked, tilting his head to read the cover.

Fletcher jumped, turning red and slightly guilty, “Ah-” He cleared his throat, “It’s nothing.”

Ghastly raised an eyebrow that he didn’t really have.

Fletcher hesitated, “My teachers reckon I should try university,” He confessed.

Ghastly was slightly surprised - Slightly. The teleporter wasn’t anything spectacular. In fact, when they had first met, Ghastly thought the kid to be thoroughly annoying. But Valkyrie had convinced Fletcher to go back and finish high school while helping out at the Sanctuary and he had cleaned up his act a fair bit. A lot if he was considering university.

“That’s not a bad idea, what do you think?” Ghastly asked carefully, he wasn’t one for touchy-feely conversations.

“I don’t know,” Fletcher confessed, “If there was another teleporter out there who could train me then I wouldn’t bother but since there isn’t… It’s not a completely terrible idea.”

Ghastly nodded, not really sure what to say.

“Maybe I’ll stick around till graduation and until we get Skulduggery back, then maybe I could study abroad,” Fletcher continued thoughtfully, “I am making a bit from the Sanctuary.”

“Speaking of,” Ghastly cut him short, “We should probably go.”

“Right!” Fletcher snapped to attention and grabbed the tailor’s arm. And in a blink, the living room was empty.

Oooooooooo

“He’s taking his goddamn time,” Saracen muttered, checking his watch for the third time in five minutes.

“Got any tingly feelings?” Satya asked him.

“I’m definitely feeling something about that cute waiter there.”

Satya followed his gaze and let her eyes rest on the man working at the counter, serving coffees, “In a different situation I would challenge you to get his number but we have other things to worry about.”

“On your six.” Satya winced at Ghastly’s voice in her ear. Saracen straightened, his eyes on whoever had just entered the cafe.

“Mr Rue, Ms Eka,” The seller approached their table, dressed in a clean cut suit. He had brown hair that fell onto his forehead and a small, stout demeanour.

“Mr Chabon,” Satya greeted politely, “Have a seat.”

The man sat across from them at the round table, placing a sports bag onto the table.

“Is that the murder skull?”

“Is that my money?” Chabon countered with a greedy gleam in his eyes as they rested on the briefcase that sat between Saracen and Satya.

“Two million, it’s all there,” Saracen said, pushing the case to the centre of the table, “Now, the skull?”

Chabon moved the sports bag towards them and Saracen grabbed it, unzipping the bag and peering inside, “That’s a skull alright.”

Satya rolled her eyes and released the briefcase which Chabon took happily. She flicked up a mask as soon as he opened the case, masking the stacks of notes from anyone that may be passing by.

“This all looks to be in order,” The man said with a pleasant smirk and stood, the briefcase falling to his side, “Have a pleasant day.”

Satya watched him as he left before pressing the hidden earpiece in her ear, “Keep an eye on him while Saracen sorts his shit out.”

“Will do.”

Saracen was staring hard at the bag holding the skull, his eyes narrowed like he was trying to cause it to combust with his mind.

Satya waited expectantly.

Suddenly, he straightened, “It’s a fake!” He shouted. The cafe went silent.

Satya sighed, “You get that?” She asked Dexter.

“Caught him.”

Ooooooooo

Hopeless flicked through the papers infront of him, his forehead wrinkled in what seemed to be a permanent frown that the job of being Grand Mage of Ireland had brought him.

He sighed, something he seemed to also be doing a lot of these days. 

“Grand Mage?”

Hopeless looked up, happy to be distracted from the tedious work, “Yes, Iris?” He answered the new Administrator of the Sanctuary.

She was a young sorceress, a pretty brown haired Irish girl who Saracen had wasted no time in flirting with. Not as capable as Melissa Edgley had been, Hopeless had to admit, but to be fair, Melissa had far more experience.

“This just came through,” Iris said, walking into the office and handing him a file, “Usually Elder Deuce would handle these sort of things but I thought you might be interested.”

Hopeless’ frown was back and he took the file, opening to the first page and blinking hard as he read through, “You were right to bring this to me,” He said finally, wide eyed, “Please ask Erskine to meet me down in the interrogation rooms, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, sir.”

They did have a shared office- back when they needed to communicate without raising suspicion with ex-Elder Thurid Guild. But now that they had a third member of their triumvirate that they could trust, Corrival Deuce, the need for the shared space went down and they moved to their respective offices.

But it did come in handy when one of the others brought in pizza, of course and it also came in handy as they searched for the Murder skull, and worked on cases that needed a room to brainstorm and throw ideas around in.

“Grand Mage,” He was greeted by those he passed, returning there greetings with a hurried smile as he tried his best not to trip over the pretentious robes he wore. It wasn’t a good day for him.

In the past year, he had a strange feeling crawl up his spine, an itch that wouldn’t go away, a yearn to shift into something else other than what he was in.

It was… strange. He couldn’t help feeling he was in the wrong skin. It was a common feeling, he was told when he was younger, for shapeshifters to feel, the want to change and shift. They weren’t on the same spectrum as everyone else, he was told, you change too many times to have a stable body. It was true, in a way. Hopeless certainly wasn’t wearing the same skin he had when he was a child. Everytime he shifted, he took something away from the skin, sometimes it was a nose shape, an eye colour, a hairstyle… a gender.

“Hey.” Hopeless was brought out of his thoughts by Ghastly’s voice. He had arrived in the interrogation room. He peered through the glass and saw Saracen and Satya sitting across from a man he recognised from the file he had received yesterday, the black market dealer known as Chabon Jewel. A bit of a pretentious last taken name, thought Hopeless, but he wasn’t one to talk on the subject of taken names.

“We have a problem,” He directed at Ghastly, Tanith and Dexter.

“We know, he sold the skull to someone else,” Dexter grumbled.

“Another problem,” Hopeless replied, “Dreylan Scarab was released four days ago.”

Dexter stiffened.

“I thought he would have died,” Tanith said with interest, “He went into prison long before my time, right?”

“Two centuries ago,” Ghastly clarified, folding his arms, “Why did you only find out know? Shouldn’t he be on a watchlist of some kind-?”

Saracen walked in, shutting the door between them and interrogation room with a thud, having sensed Hopeless’ arrival, “What’s up?”

“Dreylan Scarab’s out.”

“Well, fuck me,” Saracen said in surprise, “I thought he would have carked it by now.”

“Me too, but that’s not the problem-” Hopeless cut himself off, “What is Satya doing?”

They all turned to look at the window.

Satya was sitting across from Chabon, but her hand was outstretched, resting on the table while he was slumped in his chair, eyes closed with a look of horror on his face.

Suddenly, a drop of blood fell onto the table from Satya’s nose.

“What is she doing?!” Ghastly suddenly hissed, “Get her out!”

He rushed to the door, lurching it open just as Chabon stiffened. Hopeless watched, horror-struck as the dealer began to convulse in his chair. 

Ghastly grabbed Satya’s arm harshly, and whatever spell was in the air was broken. Shadows seemed to grow colder and bigger before reverting back to normal, sliding back to their hiding places.

Hopeless entered the room, rushing to Chabon alongside Saracen.

“I’ll tell you!” Chabon screamed, falling to the floor, the chair cluttering down next to him. He scrambled back, hitting the wall, “Don’t touch me! Leave me alone! I’ll tell you who they were!”

“What did you do to him?!” Dexter exclaimed to Satya who was being held back by a furious looking Ghastly.

“Doesn’t matter,” She replied, using her sleeve to wipe the blood. Her face was impassive as she spoke, as if she hadn’t just used whatever little Necromancer power she had to scare Chabon into breaking his vow of silence.

With a start, Hopeless had realised what she must have done; used the shadow masks to create a scenario to scare him, maybe tortured him. It didn’t sit well with Hopeless.

“There was a woman,” Chabon blurted out, shaking, his eyes filled with hatred aimed at Satya, “She had that different coloured eyes thing-”

“Heterochromia,” Saracen put in.

“Whatever-” Chabon seethed, “American woman. Had a man with her with a shitty beard- Didn’t seem that bright. She called him Remus- Think she called the shots.”

“Remus Crux,” Hopeless said in realisation.

“And Davina Marr,” Ghastly said, “Hates Skulduggery passionately.”

Satya wrenched out of his grip, “You’re welcome,” She hissed at him before turning and leaving.

“Bitch!” Chabon yelled at her, still clammy.

“What the hell happened here?!” Erskine had arrived, a look of confusion and shock on his face as Satya pushed passed him.


	5. Chapter 5

China Sorrows wasn’t one for a late night at the office. Every evening, she closed the doors to her library then completely the nightly ritual of shelving books that people had the audacity to not put away. She then turned off the lights, activating the sigils that warned her if anyone tried to break in - it was highly unlikely but she liked the feeling of watching over her books - and took the elevator to the top story of the apartment block to the penthouse apartment.

China slid her key into the keyhole and twisted before freezing. One of her records were playing, the sounds of the jazz music echoing off the walls. She relaxed as she smelled the mix of bath oils that Satya was notorious for having a heavy hand with.

Her heels clicked across the floorboards as she tossed her handbag onto the sofa as she passed, slipping her shoes off as she pulled out her silver studs from her ears as she approached her bedroom ensuite.

She passed the open door, spying the woman lying in her bathtub, her hand hanging out the edge of the tub with a wine glass held precariously between her fingers, her head resting back with her eyes closed. 

China let out a soft laugh at the sight, unbuttoning her blouse, “Are you going to warm the water for me, darling?”

A soft noise was heard over the sound of the cellist that was booming through her apartment. China unhooked her bra, sliding off her skirt and underwear before going back into the bathroom, taking the wine glass from Satya’s hand and placing it on the sink. Satya opened a lazy eye, glaring her, “Hey,” She said accusingly, albeit, a bit half-heartedly.

China got into the bath, resting against the other end of the tub with her legs resting between Satya’s. She let out a sigh of contentment as the warm water engulfed her, twisting her hair so it fell over the edge instead of into the water.

She watched Satya with slight amusement. The other woman let out a groan, pushing herself up before leaning over and basically collapsing on China, resting her forehead against her sigil covered collarbone and pressing her lips to her skin, her hair tickling China’s chin.

It was an uncomfortable position, but China didn’t really mind. “Bad day?” She murmured, the sound of water splashing as she lifted her hand and stroked the back of Satya’s neck.

Another sound came from Satya and China let out another small laugh, “Okay then.”

After a moment, “More wine?”

Something that sounded like agreement came from the woman.

Ooooooo

“So?” China asked expectantly, popping a piece of Belgian chocolate in her mouth as she poured coffee into her mug, “What has you all…” She waved a hand dismissively, “You know.”

Satya pulled a face, breaking a piece off for herself, “I…” She hesitated for a moment, “Got into a fight with Ghastly.”

Fight was an understatement. As she bit into the chocolate, she thought back to earlier that evening after she had stormed out of the interrogation room.

Ghastly had gone after her, following her into the shared office where her coat was, “What the hell was that?”

“I did what I had to do,” Satya snapped, pulling on her coat and flashing him a glare.

“You didn’t have to do that! We could have made him talk! You went-” He cut himself off, flushing slightly.

Satya let out a bitter laugh, turning to face him, “I what? Went off the rails?” 

Ghastly bit back a curse, “Yes! That’s exactly what you did- You’re doing exactly what you did last time.”

“Oh, fuck off, Ghastly,” She shot back with slight disgust, “Don’t even try to compare- You all thought he was dead and I was the only one who didn’t. I was alone-”

“You weren’t alone!” 

Satya went silent at the loud volume.

“You-” Ghastly rubbed his bald head in exasperation, “You’re not alone now, you weren’t alone then. This isn’t your fault, what’s happening to Valkyrie isn’t your fault. It’s different now- We have to work together. Don’t-” He bit his lip, his arms falling to his side, “Don’t blame Skulduggery missing on yourself, not again.”

Satya was still silent.

“You don’t need to rely on Necromancy,” Ghastly continued, “We have other means at our disposal now. We can-”

“We can what?” Satya cut in, “Get Skulduggery back? Chabon wasn’t going to talk and you know it. And your problem isn’t the fact I went off the rails, huh? Your problem is the necromancy, isn’t it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Don’t try to play coy, Ghastly, it doesn’t work,” Satya replied, “You never approved of it, you wanted me to push it away when Jonas and Bjorn died and you hated Skulduggery for promoting it then-”

“Stop, Satya.”

“You hated me going back to India-” Satya raised her voice, “Because you thought you were losing me. You thought you were losing me to Mastani and then you thought you were losing Skulduggery to Abyssinia and you couldn’t do anything about it. You hated yourself because you were losing both your brother and sister to necromancy-”

“Satya, stop!”

Satya stopped, her mind whizzing at a hundred miles per hour, her heart pounding. She realised what she had said, what she had implied.

“Shit,” She whispered, blinking, “Ghastly, I didn’t mean-” 

Ghastly just shook his head, his scars red against his ashen skin. He took a step back and Satya released the breath she didn’t know she was holding and just walked, head held high as she walked passed him.

Back in China’s kitchen, she chewed the chocolate moodily, earning a chaste kiss on the cheek from China as the other woman passed her with her mug on coffee. Satya slid off the kitchen bench, wrapping her hands around the second mug of coffee that China had poured for her before following her into the living room.

“What happened?” China asked softly as Satya sat.

Satya rested her head against the head of the sofa, gently tapping her fingers against the mug to stall for a moment.

“I basically accused him of hating me being a necromancer because it was taking away the few people that loved him.”

China raised an eyebrow, “Harsh.”

Satya sighed, “I know.”

Ooooooooooo

Saracen’s eyes flickered open. He sat up suddenly, blinking hard to try and ease the searing migraine that he suddenly had. He stumbled to his feet, reaching out instinctively to try and make his way to the bathroom in the dark. He stumbled, hitting the wall with his shoulder.

“Fuck!” He winced. He managed to switch on the light, shielding his eyes as he opened the mirror cabinet above the sink. He grabbed a few of the leaves from the small pouch hidden behind some shaving cream, stuffing them into his mouth as he sat on the toilet seat. He shut his eyes, rubbing his thumbs over the lids as the pounding in his head went down gradually.

Then his eyes opened and- “Fuck!”

Saracen got to his feet, opening the other door to the other bedroom, “Dexter, get up!” 

The energy thrower was on his stomach, head buried in his pillow with tousled blond hair. He was only wearing boxers, the covers thrown aside as he got warm in the night.

“Dexter!” Saracen hissed, smacking his back.

Dexter grumbled something incoherent, raising his head slightly, “What?” He grunted, his sleepy eyes adjusting to the sudden light flooding the room from the bathroom.

“My phone’s dead- We need to call Hopeless. Sanguine is Scarab’s son.” Dexter just blinked wearily at him, his still asleep mind not registering.

“Idiot!” Saracen muttered, grabbing his pillow. Dexter groaned, sitting up, “So, what?”

Saracen looked at him disbelievingly.

For a moment, Dexter looked confused, then it hit him, “Ah, shit.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short early chapter because it's Eid this weekend and I might not be able to post one of the days :) Have some fluff!

Valkyrie could have gone with the Dead Men to get the skull, but in all honestly after the previous day’s drama, she just wanted to go home and cuddle with her mum.

So, as Satya, Dexter and Saracen got ready to leave for the Sanctuary to brief with Hopeless, Valkyrie worked on pulling her shit together.

Valkyrie waved at them as she pulled on her shoes, watching them drive away before jumping down the steps, swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she began to walk home.

The walk was exactly what she needed to clear her head. Sure, she was a lot less worked up about the fact that her parents may die that she was yesterday, but the whole experience weighed on her. She let out a sigh, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

Valkyrie had options, Satya had said. So many options. Valkyrie could walk away from magic, they could move across the world, she could get their memories wiped, she could try and protect them-

Valkyrie blinked. She was standing infront of the front door to her house. That was fast. She let out a small chuckle at herself before faking a bright smile and dimming it down a notch. She definitely wasn’t going to tell her parents what happened.

“I’m home!” Valkyrie sang, walking into the house.

“In here!” Melissa called, “Come see what this crazy man has done now.”

Valkyrie tossed her bag to the side of the hallway and went into the kitchen, stopping and raising an eyebrow, “Are those… toilet paper rolls?”

Desmond was standing over the dining table with a triumphant look of satisfaction on his face as he gazed down at his toilet paper roll model of a castle.

“Question; why?” Valkyrie asked quizzically.

Melissa tossed her a newspaper, shaking her head in amusement.

Valkyrie read the competition page, “Dad, this is for kids.”

“I’m entering it under your name!” Desmond informed her, “You just need to sign it and everything.”

Valkyrie just looked at her mother in exasperation. “Don’t worry,” Melissa said sympathetically, “I’ll dispose of it once he gets distracted.”

“Hey!” Desmond exclaimed indignantly, “That’s rude!”

Valkyrie grinned as she watched her parents bicker back and forth before walking to her mother and wrapping her arms around her.

“Oh!” Melissa said with surprise, “Everything alright, Steph?”

“I can’t just hug you?” 

Melissa laughed and hugged her back. Valkyrie easily engulfed her mother, now almost taller than the woman too.

“Where’s my hug?!” Desmond exclaimed. Valkyrie let go of her mother and bounded over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug from behind.

“Oh dear lord-” He gasped, “Stephanie!”

Valkyrie pulled away, laughing as she dodged the toilet roll he threw at her.


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s done.” 

Hopeless looked up as Corrival Deuce walked into his office. The old general wore his robes comfortably, unlike Hopeless, he was used to holding authority, giving orders; Which is why Hopeless had delegated him as the main leader of the Cleavers.

“Good,” Hopeless said with relief. Saracen had called him at a godawful time during the night, informing him of the relationship between Scarab and Billy-Ray Sanguine, the assassin who had caused a lot of trouble that caused Skulduggery to end up in another dimension. “Any developments regarding Crux and Marr?”

Deuce hesitated for a moment, “I haven’t found anything yet but…”

Hopeless waited.

Deuce sighed, “Back in the eighties, Crux worked on something for Meritorious. Something off the books, as far as I can tell, but Eachan may have written about it in the Elder books,” He explained.

Hopeless blinked, “How do you know this?” He knew Eachan and Corrival were good friends, but if something was off the books, then why tell Corrival?

“Because Eachan asked me to take the job first,” Corrival confessed, “It was an intelligence gathering mission. He was worried that the Necromancers were trying to work against the Sanctuary, it turned out to be fake.”

“Well, it’s a good thing Satya’s side project was digitizing the diaries,” Hopeless said with some relief, he didn’t fancy digging through hundreds of years worth of diaries, although he could have got someone else to do it.

Suddenly, the strange feeling overcame him momentarily. He let out a slight shiver, his hand reaching for the back of his neck, his nails scraping against skin.

“Are you okay, lad?”

He blinked, “Yeah, fine,” He put his hand down, “I-” He trailed off, shaking his head to clear it, “Sorry, send Erskine to the archive rooms. Saracen’s with him, I think.”

Corrival nodded, “Sure thing.” He left and Hopeless was alone again. Hopeless leaned forward, resting his head in his hands to try and ease the headache that was forming.

Ooooooooo

“You asked to meet?”

Ghastly flinched, pulled out of his thoughts at Solomon Wreath’s voice. He turned, his hand stuffed into the pockets of his overcoat, a scarf wrapped around his neck, “Wreath.”

“Bespoke,” the Necromancer replied as he looked around, “Graveyard, really?”

“Satya mentioned you liked to meet in places surrounded by death.”

“It does make life easier, I must confess.”

Ghastly didn’t bother with small talk, getting straight to the point, “Are the temples still searching for the Death Bringer?” He asked bluntly.

Solomon raised an eyebrow, “Old friend, they never stopped,” He said with a laugh.

“We were never friends.”

“How unfortunate for me,” Solomon said with slight amusement, “Why are you worried? What does our savior have to do with you and your lot?”

Ghastly hesitated before shaking his head, “Doesn’t matter,” He said with some finality, turning on his heel and stepping away to leave.

“Is it Satya?”

He froze.

“It is, isn’t it?” Solomon said, a smile lifting to his lips, “Let me guess, she’s showing signs of what she was back during the war.”

Ghastly didn’t answer and continued walking.

“Perhaps we can help eachother,” Solomon called, “You may like to know about the fact that Remus Crux and Davina Marr are Scarab’s bitches.”

That caught the elemental’s attention, he stopped, “What do you know?”

“I’m no China Sorrows,” Solomon said, picking at his jacket before resting his hands on the top of his cane, “But I do hear things. Crux and Marr are working with Scarab. If what I hear is true, then perhaps Scarab hopes to trade the Murder Skull in exchange for the freedom of his son.” He looked up, meeting Ghastly’s eyes, “Your turn.”

Ghastly wanted to tell him to fuck off but something prompted him to speak, “She’s using the Shadow Masks again.”

Solomon seemed unconcerned, “I thought she always was,” He said, eyebrows raised, “It is no secret that she places a little glamour on everything.”

“This is different,” Ghastly insisted, “She tortured a man- Made him see things that weren’t there. It was like we were back in the war, we- well, you remember.”

“Better than most,” Solomon said softly, “I wouldn’t worry about it,” He said after a moment, “Perhaps when you get that damn skeleton back she’ll go back to the woman we all know.”

Ghastly had nothing to say to that.

oooooooooo

Dexter and Saracen spent the next half day scrolling through diary entries between the seventies and nineties. It was a lot faster with the digital entries, thanks to Satya, but was still slow work.

“Coffee?”

Saracen perked up, “Give it to me!” He ordered. Erskine rolled his eyes and handed over one of the cups to Saracen before sliding one over to Dexter, “Found anything yet?”

“Nope,” Dexter answered, rubbing his eyes as he reached for the mouse, continuing to scroll down.

“Nice,” Erskine said, nodding, “Very encouraging.”

Saracen flipped him the middle finger, “Don’t see you doing anything, Ravel.”

“I’m one of the leaders of the free Irish magical world,” Erskine said breezily, “I don’t have to do anything.” He earned another middle finger.

“Leaders of the free Irish magical world, my ass,” Dexter muttered with a snort. Erskine was about to reply with something witt when Dexter’s phone began to ring.

Dexter reached for it, answering, “What’s up?”

After a moment, “Shit, okay- We don’t exactly have much to go on, Ghastly, just a weak lead from Corrival.”

Saracen seemed to be listening, or atleast knew what was going on because he reacted, reaching for the computer and began typing something in.

Erskine looked over his shoulder, frowning as he read what Saracen was looking for.

‘Remus Crux Davina Marr’

“-we didn’t have enough to worry about,” Dexter said, “Are you coming to the Sanctuary?” After a moment, he went frowned, “Sure-” He stood, “Yeah, bye.”

“Where are you going?” Erskine asked in alarm.

“Ghastly asked me to check on Satya- He said that Marr and Crux are working for Scarab.”

“Who’s his source?”

“Solomon Wreath,” Saracen answered for Dexter, “And he would know- Look.”

Erskine peered at what the other Dead Man was pointing at.

“Well, shit,” He said in wonder, “Of course, Solomon was the mole inside the temple.”

Because the diary entries that Saracen had pulled up described how a possible coup had been suspected in the eighties, Wreath had worked off the books to pass information to the Sanctuary. Crux had been hired before him when Meritorious had been under the impression that Wreath had been a liar but something changed and Crux was dropped.

“But what convinced Eachan that Wreath was able to be trusted?” Erskine asked.

“Who cares because Eachen just basically gave us Crux’s home address,” Saracen pointed out triumphantly.

“Great, I’ll grab Satya and we’ll go,” Dexter said, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down the address.


	8. Chapter 8

Satya was wearing boots, which Dexter knew meant she was ready for a fight which meant that she was pissed at something. Dexter pulled into a park across the street from the house that was mentioned in the diary entry Saracen found.

He reached over the back and grabbed two bottles of water, Satya pulled out a bag of  _ ghantiya  _ from the glove box and began munching. A typical stake out.

They settled into silence, interrupted by the occasional crunch of the snacks. He could tell she was itching to get out of the car, wanting to do something but they had to wait, to make sure Crux wasn’t anywhere around.

Finally- “Are you okay?”

“We had this conversation yesterday, Dex.”

“That was before you had a fight with Ghastly.”

She turned to look at him in surprise, “How do you know we had a fight?”

Dexter snorted, “He called me and asked me to check on you- If that wasn’t a dead giveaway that something was wrong then I don’t know what is.”

“It’s nothing,” Satya grumbled, settling back in her seat, “How much time?”

“Give it a couple more minutes,” Dexter said, peering out the window at the house they were watching. There was no car parked out and none of the windows were open.

After a moment, “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked hesitantly. Ghastly and Satya hadn’t fought in…. Ever? In fact the only time he had seen the two have a rocky relationship was during the war, when Satya had first joined the Dead Men.

“Honestly? Not really,” Satya replied with a sigh, “Ghastly and I just need to get our shit together, I’ll be fine.”

Dexter nodded, not bothering to push her any further. She’d talk to one of them if she needed to. It was times like these that reminded him of Casablanca, when she let him in and- 

He snapped out of his thoughts, clearing his throat, “Let’s go,” He suggested. 

“Finally,” She grumbled but he could tell she was only kidding.

“I know right? Another minute with you in there and I was going to gag.”

“Fuck you too,” Satya replied with a wry grin as they fell into step with eachother.

They approached the house under Satya’s mask. Dexter pulled out his lock picking tools from the inside pocket of his jacket, crouching lower to reach the lock of the basic house door.

“Should have brought Tanith.”

“Are you saying ‘I’m not good enough?’”

“Tanith is certainly prettier to look at.”

“Oh, so that’s what you and Ghastly were fighting about?”

That earned him a light kick which was lacking any force that would make him feel pain.

After a moment, they heard a click and the door swung open.

“Age before beauty,” Dexter offered, stepping back with a grin.

“What a gentleman,” Satya cooed, patting his cheek in mock-old-ladiness.

Dexter laughed as he followed her in, closing the door behind him. He could feel the shadows slink back to the woman as the mask was dropped.

“Watch out for sigils,” He warned, “Do we even have the right place?”

“It’s his place alright,” Satya said, peering at a picture that was hanging on the wall, “Look, him and Guild at the twenties Ball.”

Dexter looked over her shoulder before continuing down the hall, cautiously looking around for any sigils that may be activated by their presence.

“I don’t think he bothered,” Satya called after him, “China said he’s shit with sigils and this address isn’t on the Sanctuary files. Probably thinks he’s impenetrable.”

Dexter pushed open a door to what looked like a study, “Over here,” He told her, “Should find something interesting.”

Steadily, they sifted through the room. Satya took the desk while he went through the books on the shelves. It wasn’t a very exciting task, Dexter thought, Crux’s reading material was bland, the magical equivalent of ‘stuff for dummies’.

It wasn’t till about thirty minutes that Satya found something.

“Ooh…” She winced as ruffled around the drawer before pressing something. Dexter heard a loud click and then the sound of something shifting.

“False bottom,” She informed him before pulling a face, “Rather obvious, the drawer was empty. God, this guy is an idiot.”

Dexter left the books and joined her side.

“Holy shit,” Satya breathed, picking up a journal from the pile that had been hidden.

Dexter grabbed another, flicking through, “Holy shit is right. They’re-”

“Ledgers,” Satya finished with wonder, “Full of secrets.”

Indeed they were. Dexter’s eyes were wide as he read the blackmail material that had been collected.

“Look,” Satya nudged him, pointing at a line of scrawled writing, “1873, Julian Barnet slept with Saracen Rue. Married to the French Grand Mage. Paid for by Elliot More.”

“Holy shit, Saracen started that fight?” He blinked, remembering the little tiff between the French Grand Mage and an English Mage. No one knew what the cause of the fight was, but it resulted in the Grand Mage stepping down.

Turned out the British mage had paid for dirt on the French mage- That Saracen had slept with his wife.

“This is every secret that anyone could possibly want to bully anyone,” Satya said, flicking through, “What the actual fuck-”

“Satya-” Dexter cut her off, grabbing her arm and staring down at the ledger in his hands.

Satya frowned, looking over his shoulder, “What?”

He was just staring dumbly at the middle of the page where- 

“Auron Tenebrae created Skulduggery Pleasant. Source: Solomon Wreath.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Satya hissed.

“Perhaps we’ll have to find out,” Dexter said, pulling out his phone as it rang.

But Satya wasn’t listening, she had grabbed his arm, her grip tight around his forearm.

He froze at the sudden urgency. She was shaking.

“What is it?” He asked, the phone ignored.

Satya didn’t answer and Dexter followed her gaze to the line of words on the page.

‘The Diablerie headed by China Sorrows was sent to kidnap Helena Diana and Delilah Pleasant. Personal interest.’

Oooooooooo

“Hopeless, you alright?” Saracen asked Hopeless in concern, watching the Grand Mage from across the room. 

Saracen had been watching him for a few minutes. Hopeless had been scratching the back of his neck, slumping his shoulders uncomfortably, letting out the occasional sigh.

Hopeless looked up, “Yeah, fine,” He said, settling his hand back on the desk, “Fine.”

Saracen narrowed his eyes, getting to his feet and walking over.

“Saracen, I’m fine!” Hopeless said tiredly as Saracen raised his head by the chin to look up at the man.

“You have a fever,” Saracen frowned before tilting his head, “No- Hopeless, there’s something else wrong.”

“I’m fine,” Hopeless insisted. Saracen relented but still felt slightly troubled. Hopeless was on edge and Saracen didn’t like not knowing what was wrong.

“Grand Mage?” There was a knock on the door.

They looked up at Iris.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but Remus Crux is in the foyer-” She hesitated.

“Yes?” Hopeless asked, standing. Saracen straightened up.

“He-” She looked frightened, “He has a bomb.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell do you mean that Crux is there with a bomb?!” Robin Larrikin exclaimed into the phone, “How did he even get there?”

Anton Shudder frowned, rustling around behind the reception desk for the controls of the hotels transport system.

“But what do they want?” Anton listened to Robin as he looked over the controls before muttering a curse under his breath. One of the sigils that connected to the ley lines must have been scraped as they had arrived by the sea.

“One minute,” He mouthed to Robin who nodded absentmindedly as he tried to figure out what was happening from Erskine.

Anton walked out, grabbing a carving knife from one of the drawers before he did. It was quite windy at the beachside of the Irish coast. It was a secluded area, part of a magical town. He waved to one of the locals as he walked around the entrance way of the hotel, reaching the line of sigils that decorated the lower end of the hotel.

He crouched down, pulling out the carving knife and looked for the issue.

Then he saw it.

A calculated slash at the base of one of the sigils, breaking apart the runes for adaptation and connectivity.

“Careful, darling.” Anton froze, feeling the barrel of a gun press to his back.

“Or we might have to carve out the eyes of your red haired pet.”

“Marr,” Anton snarled. His hands rose and the carving knife fell to the ground.

“Hello, Anton,” Davina Marr smiled a sickly smile, “It seems we have something that you want, and you have something we want. Maybe we should have a chat?”

Ooooooooooo

“Stay back!” Remus Crux screamed, holding his arm out warningly like a crazed man, whirling around, “Or I’ll blow us all up!”

Hopeless observed, narrow eyed from behind the safety of a squadron of cleavers. It all seemed… a bit fake.

“Check the security systems,” He muttered to Erskine who stood next to him. Erskine nodded and tapped at a few things on a tablet.

“All clear,” Erskine said, “But this seems too-”

“Fake, I know,” Hopeless said, “I doubt the bomb is even real.”

“Don’t risk it,” Deuce said, “It’s a pressurised detonator, if he lets go, we all get blown into smithereens.”

“Stay back!” Crux yelled. A circle of cleavers surrounded him, all with their scythes pointed at him.

“Evacuations have been completed, sir,” Iris informed them, looking pale.

“Good- Please evacuate yourself, Iris,” Erskine told her.

She nodded and left quickly with a cleaver escort.

“Fletcher?” The blond haired boy who was hidden behind Corrival stepped forward.

“Yeah?”

“Get ready to get us out as soon as something goes down,” Saracen ordered. Fletcher nodded, reaching for Hopeless’ sleeve as stated in the new protocol that had been put in place as soon as Fletcher had been trained.

“Is Dexter answering?” Erskine asked.

Saracen shook his head, looking slightly concerned, “No- Robin answered though. But it was weird, he got cut off. Must have been mid-transportation.”

Crux was still screaming and another headache was beginning to form at the back of Hopeless’ skull.

As he watched Crux wail and spin, he felt a hand press something cold into his fingers. Pain-numbing leaves.

He shot Saracen a grateful look before slipping them under his tongue, letting them work their magic for a moment before stepping forward, “Crux, is there any particular reason you have come into the Sanctuary to trigger an evacuation, threatening to kill us all?”

Crux swung around wildly, and Hopeless could see the man’s wild eyes rest on him. What the hell had happened to Crux? Sure he had been a bit strange and a bit weedy, but he was an okay detective and got stuff done. He had worked for Guild for many years and while Hopeless hadn’t seen Crux come into the Sanctuary once while Guild was elder, he knew that he worked behind the scenes for Guild. But Hopeless was sure that Crux had atleast been of sane mind, otherwise he would have been a loose canon, too wild for Guild to control.

Which meant something had happened to Crux.

“I want you to pay for the death of Thurid Guild!” Crux exclaimed maniacally, “I want the truth!” His acting was terrible. It was obvious he was stalling.

“Check again,” Hopeless ordered Erskine, “He’s stalling.”

“I’m running through the cameras again and again,” Erskine hissed, “Nothing is coming up!”

Corrival let out a sound of annoyance and grabbed the tablet before swearing, “There’s a loop playing on the Repository cameras.” He smacked Erskine on the back of the head, “Idiot.”

“Mobilise a squadron and go,” Hopeless ordered before turning back to Crux, “Put the remote down, Crux.”

Crux shook his head, “No!” He cried, “You will all suffer!”

“Bomb is fake,” Saracen muttered to Hopeless.

Hopeless just sighed. This was the biggest waste of time ever. “You have the worst magic ever,” He told Saracen with a sigh. He needed more of those pain numbing leaves.

Oooooooooooo

“Let’s play a game,” Davina Marr said with a crooked smile as she rested a hand on Robin’s shoulder. Anton watched in horror as the love of his life winced in pain, blood trickling down from the cut across his swollen face.

“What do you want?” Anton rasped. He was trying to keep calm. Springheeled Jack was standing behind him, a dagger poised at the small of his back. There was no way the gist would be able to attack anyone, not without Robin getting hurt. 

“It’s no secret that gist users have a…” Davina twirled her hand suggestively, “strange relationship with Remnants which is why you were the one enlisted to babysit the little suckers.”

It dawned on Anton what they wanted. But why?

“So, the deal is,” She said, leaning down to come to level with Robin’s battered face, “You give us a remnant, and we’ll give your husband back.”

“Don’t,” Robin managed out, “Don’t do it-” He let out a howl of pain as Marr smacked his head hard.

Anton snarled, lurching forward only to held back by Springheeled Jack, “Careful now,” Jack said with a leer, “I don’t mind this getting a little messy.”

“Now, now,” Marr said with a smile, tugging Robin’s head back with a fistful of his red hair, “Let’s settle down.”

Robin’s head lolled to the side gently, and Anton realised that he was starting to blackout from the pain.

“Shall I ask again?” Marr asked, pulled out the carving knife that Anton had before and pressing it to Robin’s jugular, “Actually, I’ll make the deal sweeter because I’m a nice person. Give me a remnant and I’ll give you Mr Larrikin  _ and  _ the Murder Skull.”

Anton didn’t answer, his eyes on Robin. Nothing could happen to Robin, he had decided, nothing. Fuck the world if something happened to Robin, everyone could crash and burn if something happened to Robin which wasn’t a very Anton Shudder thing to think, but he didn’t give a shit.

“I’ll make it easier for you,” Marr said in mock reluctance and pressed the blade tight to Robin’s limp form. 

“Fine!” Anton shouted, “I’ll do it! I’ll give you a remnant!” 

With a bright smile and glinting, mismatched eyes, Davina pulled away from Robin, “I knew you would see sense.” Her thick American accent dripped off her words in a honeyed tone. “Jack, be a dear and fetch us the soul-catcher.”

Oooooooooooo

Valkyrie frowned at her phone. Something was wrong. She had sent four messages to Robin in the past half hour and the elemental was quick to respond with either a ridiculous reply or a zoomed in picture of his nostrils. The fact that he hadn’t replied was a worry.

She pressed in Tanith’s number, knowing that the ex-assassin had been in touch recently with Robin and Anton while working on something for the English Sanctuary.

“Hey, Val- Thank god. I thought you were at the Sanctuary.”

“Hey, have you heard- Wait, what do you mean?” Valkyrie was confused.

“Evacuation protocol. I’ve just got there now. Crux is in there with a bomb apparently. Ghastly is with me.”

“What about Davina Marr? Any sign of her?” Valkyrie asked, stiffening in her seat.

“Don’t think so- Saracen, Fletcher, Erskine and Hopeless are in there. Dexter and Satya aren’t picking up their phones, have you heard from them?” Tanith asked worriedly.

“No but Robin’s not replying to my texts either and he never does that. Do you think…?” Valkyrie trailed off, she was being too damn paranoid.

She heard Tanith say something to Ghastly, she presumed, but it was too low for her to make out.

“Okay,” Tanith was back, “Stay put, Val. We have no clue where Anton and Robin are so there isn’t much we can do until the Sanctuary is reopened, okay?”

Valkyrie let out a sigh, “Sure- Call me if anything else happens, alright?”

“Will do.” Tanith hung up. Now Valkyrie was regretting staying at home. A bomb threat? That sounded a bit more interesting that going to dinner with Beryl and Fergus.


	10. Chapter 10

“Answer your fucking phone,” Satya broke the silence as they drove, referring to the vibrating phone sitting between them.

“No.”

“It could be an emergency,” She snapped.

“I will as soon as you tell me what your plan is,” Dexter said softly.

“Does it matter?”

“Are you going to kill her.”

Satya bit her lip, her nails digging into her palm hard to stop her from shaking, “Does it matter?” She repeated. She could see Dexter’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel.

His phone began to buzz again and she swore, reaching for it at lightning speed and answering it. He gave her a glare.

“Dexter’s phone,” Satya snapped, turning it to speaker.

“For fuck’s sake, Satya,” She heard Saracen say, “Finally- Crux was here as a distraction with a bomb. Scarab’s people took a bomb from the Repository which you would have known if you answered your fucking-”

“I’m not in the goddamn mood,” Satya cut him off, “What kind of bomb?”

“The Desolation Engine.” Dexter’s head snapped towards her and the phone.

“But they can’t use it, right? It was deactivated by Grouse,” Satya said with a frown.

“That’s the thing,” Saracen said, “Grouse has been missing for three days.”

Satya let out a string of words, a mixture of Hindi and English, that left Dexter’s ears ringing.

ooooooooooo

Anton was shaking. It was taking all he had to keep the gist in. His fingers were slippery with sweat as he held the soul-catcher carefully as he approached the room which he kept under careful guard, the key on his person at all times.

Remnants were tricky creatures. There were some that theorised that remnants were those gist-users that had forgotten themselves, their human qualities, that the gists had broken free of their hosts and forged a new existence.

It was that theory that had caused Anton to put his hand up after the first attack in the 1800s, to swear to lock those creatures up. And now, here he was, two hundred years later, breaking that oath. 

His hand rested on the key pushed into the lock on the door, the sigils warding it flaring red at his touch. He turned his head to look at Robin who was slumped against the wall, a gun pressed to his head, shackles binding his wrists and his magic.

“Forgive me, my love,” Anton whispered.

“Hurry it up, darling,” Davina drawled.

Anton twisted the key, activating the Catcher as he pushed the door just wide enough for him to slip through.

He had the foresight to have placed a ring of sigils around the door, giving him about a metre of space from the door. He almost stumbled in shock. A thick black cloud flew in a frenzy, pressed against the magical barrier.

Anton could hear screeches coming from the barrier, whispers and snarls, promises and threats being thrown at him.

His hair whipped around his head, the creatures’ frenzy creating a strong wind. He snarled and held out the Catcher, and swore when the sand turner type object in the center simply spun without attracting anything from the cloud.

The sigils were keeping them out but it also meant that the Soul-Catcher was fucking useless. And unless he did something, he and Robin were going to die.

Anton let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the protection of the sigils.

ooooooooooo

Erskine stood next to Hopeless as they watched Crux shackled to the table get scanned by the Sensitive sitting across from him.

“They’re not going to get anything from him,” Erskine said, shaking his head, “He only thinks he’s getting revenge for Guild.”

“He doesn’t know he’s actually working for Scarab,” Saracen said, leaning against the wall, “He thinks Davina Marr is the brains of the operation.”

Ghastly was about to speak when the door burst open.

Satya stormed into the room, followed closely by Dexter. “Satya, don’t,” He yelled.

Erskine watched in confusion as the woman strode to Saracen who had straightened up and slammed him against the wall.

“What the hell, Satya?!” Hopeless exclaimed, lurching forward.

“Don’t, Hopeless,” Dexter held out an arm, “Let her at it.” He sounded tired, Erskine thought.

“Did you know?” Satya hissed, “Did you fucking know?!”

“What are you talking about?!” Saracen asked in complete confusion, wincing as her arm tightened against his throat.

“China!” She snarled. Erskine shared a look with Hopeless.

“Did you know what she did?!” Saracen’s eyes widened.

“Did you?” She repeated.

“I-” He looked around helplessly.

“Tell her, for fuck’s sake,” Dexter said.

“I knew,” Saracen said, his voice falling short a bit.

Satya let out a sound, a mixture of anger and pain leaving her as her grip slackened.

“Satya-” He reached for her but she pulled away, her expression one of betrayal and horror.

“Why?” Was all her heartbroken reply was.

“What is she talking about?” Erskine asked Dexter. Dexter just turned to him and Hopeless with a look of helplessness.

“It wasn’t my secret to tell,” Saracen said, guilt evident on his face.

“Bullshit,” Satya snarled, “That is complete bullshit. This wasn’t about it being her secret to tell- She killed Helena and Delilah. She is the reason Skulduggery is-” She let out a sob and with a start, Erskine realised she was crying.

But what was she saying? China? Helena and Delilah- Oh.

“It wasn’t my-”

“I slept with her,” Satya cut Saracen off harshly, “For five years.”

He fell silent.

“I slept with the woman who was responsible for the death of a woman I loved like a sister and a girl I loved like a daughter,” Satya said, her voice cold.

Ah, shit. This was making more sense with every word they spoke.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Saracen said, voice empty and ladened with guilt, “Or Skulduggery.” He took a step towards her, arms out like he wanted to hug her but wasn’t sure if she would hit him or not.

Erskine watched as Satya allowed Saracen to wrap his arms around her, falling into his embrace as her sobs ran more freely.

“This has been a very interesting day,” He said in a low tone to Hopeless who just sighed and said, “You don’t say?”

Suddenly, Hopeless’ phone began to ring loudly. He pulled it out and frowned, “Anton?” He answered, “Where have you-” He went silent, his mouth dropping open, “Shit- Are you alright?” After a moment, “Dock in Dublin. We’ll be there with Fletcher and a healer as soon as possible.”

“What happened?” Dexter asked as soon as Hopeless hung up.

“Davina Marr and Springheeled Jack broke into the Hotel. They hurt Robin bad- Anton had to give up a Remnant.”

Satya pulled away from Saracen, wiping her tears. “What constitutes bad?” She asked worriedly, her voice raspy.

“If we don’t find a healer soon, he could die.”

That sunk in for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an early, extra-long chapter to celebrate the fact that I finally read Midnight and I am conflicted? NonSpoilery review: I found it better than Resurrection tbh, not as great as Phase 1 obviously. Some characters were a bit... out of it? And yeah, i'd give it a 6/10. I think I just found it weird after a half year or so of writing this fic and not seeing my boys at it bahaha

Valkyrie let go of Fletcher’s arm as soon as they blinked into the lobby of the Midnight Hotel.

“Why can’t you take him to the Sanctuary?” She asked as she rushed to Satya’s side who was leaning over the couch where Robin was being looked at by a healer.

“Both the Sanctuary facilities and Grouse’s lab are being combed by Cleavers,” The Healer informed her.

“So, it’s true then?” Valkyrie said, her stomach sinking, “Scarab really has Krenspeckle?”

“‘Fraid so,” Satya said.

Valkyrie crouched down next to Robin’s head as the Healer began to pack her things away.

“He’s going to need a lot of rest. As soon as the Sanctuary is free, get him there,” The woman ordered. Satya nodded, “Thank you, Esther,” She said.

The Healer gave her a tight smile and took Fletcher’s offered arm and they teleported out.

Valkyrie took Robin’s hand and looked up at Satya, “Where’s Anton?”

“Here.” Valkyrie let go of Robin‘s hand and stood up, rushing to hug the man. Anton let out an  _ oomph  _ as she wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff but relaxed after a moment, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt a bit cold, Valkyrie thought in surprise, like there was a cold spot surrounding him. Probably had something to do with the fact that his husband was lying on a couch, looking like he was at death’s door.

Valkyrie let go of him and looked up at his face. Anton looked tired, truly drained.

“How is he?” He croaked. 

“Stabilised,” Satya answered, taking the coffee that Dexter offered her as he walked in from behind Anton, “Thanks.” She shot him a grateful smile.

“You should go rest.” Valkyrie caught Dexter saying softly to Satya, “Go home. Saracen will be here soon.”

“In a minute,” Satya replied, equally as quiet, “I need to get my shit together.”

Valkyrie watched out of the corner of her eye as Dexter took Satya’s hand, squeezed it before letting go and settling in one of the armchairs.

“What’s that?” Valkyrie asked Anton whose hand was grasping a rucksack.

“The Murder Skull, apparently,” He replied quietly, putting it down on the coffee table. Valkyrie gave the bag a startled look, feeling the urge to edge away from the thing, “So, when are we going to get him back?”

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Satya said loudly, “You are staying safe in this reality while we-” She gestured to herself and Dexter, “Go get Skulduggery.”

Valkyrie pulled a face but didn't contest. Truth be told, she didn’t really fancy the idea of visiting the Faceless Ones’ dimension.

“Next moon that allows the portal to open is in two days, luckily,” Dexter said, “It’s obvious that them simply giving us the skull is a means of a distraction.”

“I can’t believe they got Grouse,” Satya sighed, looking down Robin who was fast asleep, “I can’t believe they got the Desolation Engine,” Dexter said with a soft sigh, “And a Remnant.”

“We may get Skulduggery back, but at what cost?” Anton’s voice pierced Valkyrie like a dagger, “You’re willing to do anything and everything to get him back, right, Satya?”

Satya’s eyes flashed, “Don’t try me today, Anton,” She warned, her tone careful yet warning, “I get you might not be feeling great considering your husband almost died but I haven’t had the best few days and I will fight you.”

“Well, this sounds like fun.” Valkyrie flinched at Saracen’s voice. Saracen let go of Fletcher’s arm and went to Robin’s side.

“Fletcher, darling,” Satya put a false smile into her voice, “I hate to ask but do you mind dropping me at home?”

Fletcher, who Valkyrie knew hated being a taxi but tolerated it to be a part of the action, nodded enthusiastically and was quick to take Satya’s outstretched hand.

ooooooooooo

Satya Eka could have gone home and gone into bed with a bottle of whiskey. She could have simply stared at the wall in blankness. She could have sobbed and sobbed, until her pillow was drenched in her tears.

Instead, she got into her car, and drove.

She didn’t know what was happening, where she was going, what she was doing.

All she knew was that at this very moment, as her mind blurred between reality and confusion, she was standing infront of the door to an apartment that seemed more like a haven than her own home.

 

Satya raised her fist and knocked twice, sharp hits against wood that echoed against the walls of the hallway. There was a moment of silence and then she could here the click of the lock unlocking and the doorknob twisting.

And then Satya was looking into the eyes of China Sorrows.

“Hey,” China leaned against the doorway with slight confusion, dressed in a simple silk robe, “I thought you wouldn’t be coming over tonight.”

Satya had nothing to say, her face showing emotions she had no control over.

China frowned, straightening, “What’s wrong?”

Finally, Satya found her voice, “Is it true?” Her words came out in a hoarse whisper.

China was searching her eyes and then she took a step back, as if the impact of Satya’s question had hit her, “What are you talking about?”

“Is it true?” Satya repeated, her voice stronger, more insistent as she took a step towards China. She didn’t even know why she was asking. Saracen had already confirmed it.

Maybe there was something in Satya’s heart that hoped it wasn’t true.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Satya,” China insisted, her eyes flashing.

Satya swallowed, looking away before meeting China’s eyes, “Did you kill Helena and Delilah?” She hissed.

Shock filled China’s face, surprise and worry flitting in. But she didn’t say anything.

“Did you?!” Satya repeated, fury filling her voice.

“Does it matter?” China asked softly, “You know who I am- What I’ve done-”

“Is it true?!” Satya’s voice rose to a shout.

China’s lashes fluttered shut, “It’s true.”

Satya took a step back, swallowing, her stomach turning.

“You know who I am, Satya,” China said, begging, “What I’ve done- I paid for my crimes-”

Satya cut her off, “Yes- You paid for the crimes that we knew of,” She said, a sob in her throat, “I thought I knew you- You headed the attack that killed my husband’s mother and sister. You killed on the battlefield, sent spies after us and I looked past that because you had paid the price- But this-”

Satya had never seen the woman cry before, and this may have been the closest should would come to it. “You killed my best friend’s wife,” She said quietly, “And you killed his daughter- a girl who I loved like she was my own-”

“Satya-” China reached for her but Satya pulled away like she had been burnt.

“Don’t,” Satya whispered, “Don’t you dare- You have lied to us- to me - for years. Were you ever going to confess?”

“And have Skulduggery hunt me to the ends of the Earth?” China whispered.

“No, then,” Satya said with a cold laugh, “Why should I have thought anything but the truth about you, China Sorrows? A snake is what you were and it is all that you will be.”

One last time, China whispered her name, “Satya- I love you,” There was a single tear running down her grief stricken face, “It has haunted me for centuries- I wanted to tell-”

But Satya just turned, resisting the urge to claw the other woman’s face, and left China.

And so they parted as lovers.

oooooooooooo

Ghastly had a glass of whiskey in hand as he dropped his coat on the armchair as he walked in. It had been a draining day.

The Sanctuary lockdown had pulled him out of his busy day in the workshop and had led to him basically doing crowd control as the staff filtered out of the building. 

It was stressful, basically standing outside with zero clue on what was going on. It was nice to see Tanith, though. Her motorbike had roared down the street as she swerved into a park near him. Hopping off and pulling off her helmet, long, blonde looks shaking free as she reached him.

“Hey, handsome,” She had shot him a grin which had sent a lurch to his stomach.

There had been no information coming in for a good hour. It hadn’t been til the Sanctuary had opened up again and it turned out that a bomb had been stolen. Sure, they had Crux in custody now but it didn’t matter much when it had turned out a Remnant had been stolen and Grouse had been kidnapped, not to mention that Robin had been attacked and was looking pretty bad.

Atleast they had the Murder Skull now. Ghastly let out a sigh. It had been a hard few months. He missed Skulduggery. 

Ghastly, Satya and Skulduggery had always been close but it wasn’t hard to see Satya and Skulduggery had gotten closer when Jonas and Bjorn had died and Ghastly had to admit, it did slightly hurt when Satya had only agreed to join the war for Skulduggery’s sake. But Ghastly had pushed that away, glad to have his siblings back together, their small family slowly stitching back together.

It still hurt when Satya had pointed out his insecurities but he knew she didn’t mean it. She was hurting and stressed and he didn’t blame her for going to far for Skulduggery.

Ghastly finished off the glass of liquor, getting to his feet with a sigh to go get some more when he heard a knock on the door.

He frowned, not expecting anyone at this time. He walked into the hall and opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of Satya.

“Look, I’m sorry,” She blurted out, looking tired and as drained as he felt, “I’m sorry for what I said and I didn’t mean any of it- I just-” She closed her eyes, “I just really need my big brother right now.”

Ghastly observed her for a moment, honestly a bit stunned for words, “You're older than me.”

“I said bigger, not older,” She said with a sigh, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” He said, stepping aside, expecting her to walk in towards the booze. Instead, she walked in and burrowed her head in his shoulder. “Okay,” He said softly into her hair, wrapping his arms around her, “Tell me what’s going on.” 

Ooooooooooooooo

“Now what?” Ghastly murmured. Satya sat facing him, their knees touching, her hands grasping a mug of hot chocolate with a little something extra added.

“I-” She rubbed her eyes tiredly, “I don’t know.”

“Will you kill her?”

She threw her hand up in exasperation, “Why do you all keep asking me that?!” She exclaimed. At his look she sighed, “No,” She answered, “She’d deserve it but she’s…”

Ghastly finished it off, “I get it.”

“No, you don’t,” She replied, “She’s useful. Kill her, then we basically kill off all chances of getting inside secrets and making connections that only she has. Besides, it’d cause too much attention.”

“And you’re in love with her.”

“It’s complicated,” She said sharply, “It’s not just hate and love. It’s-” 

He reached, grabbing her hands, “I know,” He said softly, “You forget, I’ve known you the longest. I understand.”

Satya met his gaze, her shoulders slumping. After a moment of silence, “When Skulduggery comes back, I-” She swallowed, “I don’t want to tell him.”

_ “Satya.” _

“He’ll kill her,” She hissed, “Ghastly, when he comes back he’s not going to be the same. You realise that, right? A few months with those monsters- He won’t come back whole. And the fact that he was never whole to begin with won’t help.”

Ghastly’s jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. She was right. He hated that she was right. He hated keeping secrets from the two of them, especially.

“But there’s something else.” She was looking back down at her mug. “In Crux’s ledger, it said the Tenebrae is the reason why Skulduggery came back to life.”

Ghastly blinked, “As in High Cleric Tenebrae of the Necromancy Temple?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was talking about Tenebrae from accounting.”

“How did Crux find out?”

“His source was Solomon Wreath.”

Ghastly tensed and she noticed. “What?” She asked with a frown.

All his thoughts about secrets and the poison they were and here was one he was keeping from her, a small one albeit, but a secret nonetheless.

“After your… episode-” She didn’t move. “I may have approached Wreath.” Still no reaction, “Nothing really came out of it. I don’t know why I even bothered meeting with him.”

After a moment, she just shrugged, finishing the drink, “Not sure why you bothered mentioning it. I met with him last year and the year before that. If Skulduggery does find out about China and kills her, Wreath would be the next best thing.”

Her callous tone sent a shiver down Ghastly’s spine, not the good time. He stood, getting to his feet and grabbing her empty mug.

“Hey, do me a favour?” He waited expectantly. “Can I borrow your phone?” He frowned but passed her his phone before taking the dishes into the kitchen.

“There,” Satya said with an air of finality, “Done.”

Ghastly frowned, popping his head out to look at her, “What?”

“I just texted Tanith and asked if she was free for dinner this weekend.”

He stared at her with a wide open mouth, “Satya!”

Oooooooooo

The grimy looking man hooked his arms through the bars of his cell, shooting the guard what he hoped was an inviting smirk as he passed by with a clipboard, checking to make sure the prisoners were in their cells.

“Aw, come on, Derek,” the man drawled with a Texan accent, earning a look in disgust in return. He let out a chuckle and turned towards the rest of his cell, pulling a face at the feeling of sigils that pulsed with green light, restricting his magic.

“Lights out in five!”

The man lay down on the hard mattress, crossing his legs and placing his hands under his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Well, sensed being a better word for it. 

Suddenly, he could feel a strange warmth coming from the wall. He frowned, not being able to see the sigil since he didn’t actually have eyes. The heat seemed to retract, before returning. He shuffled, pressing his bearded cheek to the wall, tracing his fingers against the brick.

Suddenly, he let out a yell, throwing himself off the bed and towards the other wall with a thud, just seconds before the sounds of a blast echoed through the prison. What had previously been his bed and wall was now blown to bits. Concrete and brick being hitting him.

He swore, wincing as he got to his feet as the alarms began to ring, loud and deafening. 

“Hello, son.” 

Billy-Ray Sanguine’s stance stiffened at the voice, his face raising instinctively as he tried to discern the gravelly voice and sort through his memories. Finally, a smile rose to his lips, “Heya, Dad,” He said, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Dreylan Scarab’s lips lifted in a smirk, not so different to his son’s, “We have work to do.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” 

Valkyrie winced at Dinah’s loud tone. “Keep it down,” Livia hissed. Valkyrie thanked her silently.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us,” Dinah repeated, slightly quieter, “The Dead Men? That’s so cool?!”

“Not really,” Valkyrie said with a sigh, “I mean, yeah, it’s cool but the circumstances aren’t great-” 

But Dinah wasn’t listening. “-super hot and you probably know all the Sanctuary secrets and holy shit, you probably beat up heaps of bad guys, huh? Oh my god, were you in the fight against Serpine-”

“Dinah!” Valkyrie cut in with a loud shout, “Seriously, can you stop? It’s not the greatest thing right now.”

Dinah’s grin faltered, “What do you mean?”

Valkyrie sighed, “My uncle died, my other uncle almost died, Skulduggery is missing, my parents were kidnapped and almost died, Robin almost died  and right now I kinda wish I didn’t get myself in all this mess,” She said quickly before throwing up her hands, “There I said it.”

Dinah just looked a little shocked, like she didn’t expect things to be this bad with her idols.

“Hey,” Livia grabbed Valkyrie’s hand, squeezing it gently, “You know they won’t mind if you want to take a break.” Valkyrie met her gaze, comforted by the touch and her warm brown eyes that made her feel warm on the inside.

“I know,” She said quietly, “Maybe after we get Skulduggery back I’ll take a break, have a real summer of not beating up bad guys and training.”

“Maybe you guys could go on a holiday,” Livia suggested, “Like a proper holiday with your family with no kidnapping and murder plots.”

“There you are!” Valkyrie pulled away from Livia as Lucas and Fletcher appeared. 

“I thought you’d be at the Sanctuary,” Valkyrie said to Fletcher quickly.

“Didn’t need a taxi today,” Fletcher told her, “They might call us in later though.” Valkyrie nodded and shouldered her bag as the bell ran.

Oooooooooooo

“Have you noticed something’s off with Hopeless?” Erskine asked Saracen as they overlooked the maps of Ireland.

“You too, huh?” Saracen said with a frown as he traced on of the ley lines on the maps. Activating the bomb would need a lot of power and ley lines were able to provide that sort of power.

“It’s not right. He keeps zoning out,” Erskine continued.

“I know,” Saracen said, “I’m trying to figure it out.” And he had some theories. Hopeless seemed to be uncomfortable in his skin and the fact that he hadn’t shifted in a while probably had something to do with his twitchiness.

“Any ideas?” Satya walked into their common room, fresh from beating up a punching bag down in the training rooms with Tanith. Saracen knew she was pissed and antsy. He knew that she had confronted China the night before but past that, he wasn’t sure. Atleast he was sure that she wasn’t angry at him anymore. She was just a bit… winded up in general.

“My gut is telling me to try Serpine’s Castle,” Saracen said, pressing a finger to the convergence that was on the outskirts of Dublin.

“I’ll take Tanith and run surveillance,” Satya said, “We should hang out there just to be sure, atleast until Dexter gets something out of Crux.” Dexter had been nominated for interrogation after the… fiasco with Satya’s methods.

“I’ll come with,” Saracen said, “Take a shower and I’ll meet you out front.”

“You saying I stink?”

“I was going to say something,” Erskine say in a low tone, earning a jab in the ribs as Satya moved to his side to look over the maps.

“Bastard,” She said, “Did anything else come in from the break out?”

Billy-Ray Sanguine had been broken out of the British Security Max Prison, the news coming into Ireland early that morning. The place had been bombed, most likely done by the Desolation Engine that Scarab had managed to get Grouse to activate. This was bad. If the bomb was activated, that meant the Remnant had been in the healer for atleast a day which meant they had less than three days to get it out of him before it stayed permanent.

“Nothing,” Saracen shook his head, “The British are pissed. Apparently, they didn’t even get our orders to put him in Max which meant that he was under minimal security.”

Satya swore, “Practically open season,” She muttered, “Okay, I’m going to hit the showers.”

“Finally.” She shot him the middle-finger.

ooooooooooo

Dexter watched from the far end of the room, arms crossed, slumped against the wall as he watched the Sensitive do her job, sitting across from Remus Crux as he blankly gazed back, a pen in hand as it dragged across the paper in jagged movements.

Dexter frowned, tilting his head as he tried to make out the words on the page. 

“There we go, Mr Crux,” Ada, the Sensitive coaxed the man, “Easy does it.” 

The energy thrower watched with interest as the Sensitive waved her hand over Crux’s eyes, and the man slumped forward, his eyes fluttering shut.

Ada slid the piece of paper from under his limp hand, “There we have it, wasn’t too difficult. His mind was like a two year old’s jigsaw puzzle.”

“His house looks like a two year old’s,” Dexter replied with a quick smile of thanks as he tried to dissect the writing, turning the page of scratches around as he tried to figure out what they said.

“Here.” Ada walked to him and reached the page, shaking her head with a small smile, “They’re Roman numerals. Should lead you straight to whoever he’s taking orders from.”

Dexter frowned, pulling out his phone and converting the numerals before putting them into the maps app. After a moment, the map loaded and he let out a sigh, “Just as we suspected.”

“It looked like he was only aware of Davina Marr, perhaps he had no clue about who she was really working for,” Ada suggested, her deep gravelly voice a soothing agent to his raising heartbeat, “Would that give him a lower sentence?”

“Probably not,” Dexter answered, sending the map coordinates to the group, “He came in here with a fake bomb, causing a complete evacuation and someone coming in to steal a real bomb, leading to the breakout of a notorious assassin.” He looked back at his phone as a message came in from Satya, “If anything, he might be there for longer.”

“Good.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Never liked Guild,” She confessed with a smile, “Crux was a right pain back in the day, following Guild around like a lost puppy. Sure, they were on the right side, but right and wrong gets blurred during a war.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. 

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tanith and Satya’s steps were silent as they made their way down the back entrance to Nefarian Serpine’s castle, just like they had years before. It was a shock to the system, Satya thought. The last time they were here, she had been on her way to rescue China. Now, she was here, a day after breaking things off… harshly with China. Things really have a way of coming full circle. It was almost poetic.

Tanith held out a hand, stopping Satya in her tracks, as they heard voices.

“-long?”

A snarl was heard, echoing through the empty stone walls.

“When it’s finished, it’s finished!” It was a strange sound, an angry, animalistic snarl from the usually placid, nurturing yet gruff healer.

“How do we get it out of him?” Tanith mouthed to Satya. Satya tapped her throat, tracing a design, mimicking a sigil.

“We can only keep them busy for so long,” a drawling Texan accent said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Crux gave up everything already. It wasn’t smart, coming here.”

“Shut it.” Sanguine went silent at his father’s voice. Satya’s lip curled at Scarab’s voice. She definitely wished he had died.

“Leave the good doctor alone,” Marr’s voice issued, “Perhaps if you didn’t crowd him he might work faster, Sanguine.”

Sanguine muttered something under his breath, too low for Satya to catch. 

Tanith tapped Satya’s risk, “How far?” She mouthed. 

Satya checked her phone, holding up four fingers. Back up was four minutes away. Either Scarab was an idiot, or he was hoping to bait them. Considering the fact that he thought they would be busy looking for Skulduggery despite the fact it wasn’t a full moon, proved the fact that he was an idiot.

But why hadn’t Sanguine said anything? Surely he would have known that it needed to be a certain time of the month for the portal to be opened. Unless he hadn’t been filled in on the logistics when working with the Diablerie which actually made sense, seeing as he wasn’t a ‘true believer’.

“How long, Grouse.”

“What happened to crowding?” Marr sighed dramatically, “Males.”

“A day at the most,” Grouse all but spat, “Don’t forget your end of the deal, Scarab.”

“Yes, yes- You make us another Engine and we’ll free your brothers and sisters.”

Satya meant Tanith’s horrified gaze, her own eyes wide. Scarab meant to free the remnants? No chance. Anton was on his guard, the Midnight Hotel completely shut down and extra security measures had been put into place. 

Not only that but- Another Desolation Engine? They would be royally fucked.

Satya’s phone buzzed. She shut her eyes, swearing to herself before opening them and checking it. She nodded at Tanith. The Cavalry was here. 


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the cleavers breached some imaginary line, alarms began to sound. Saracen swore, “Go!” He ordered. The cleavers surged forward, entering the castle at his order, scythes glinting in the sun as they ran into darkness.

“Dead or alive!” Saracen yelled, “Get them.” Gunshots echoed out, then a loud crack. He swore, again, running forward to follow the soldiers.

“On the ground, Grouse.” He heard Satya shout, “I don’t want to hurt you, friend, but I will.”

Saracen shoved past the cleavers, grabbing his gun and cocking it, training it on the Davina Marr who had a gun aimed at Satya, “Don’t even think about it,” He said. 

“Sanguine and his daddy dearest got away,” Tanith said, her sword resting on her shoulder, “Bastards.”

Davina sprang at Satya, Saracen’ s gunshot missing her. But Satya had her handled, twisting her gun through the American’s hair and pulling hard, her boot reaching out and kicking the woman’s stomach. Davina snarled, aiming a hit to Satya’s knee.

Satya let out a hiss of pain as she buckled. Tanith and Saracen just watched. Satya needed to get this out of her system.

She straightened, knocking the gun from Davina’s hand as she slammed her hand hard against the other woman’s ear, jerking her knee up towards her stomach and bringing Davina’s head down, hard.

Davina fell to the ground unconscious. Satya spat at her feet, eyes glinting, “Clear out this place,” She ordered the cleavers, “Get all this stuff to the labs, carefully!”

Grouse had been silent all this time, black veins threading through his face as his black lips lifted in an unnerving smile that was too cruel to sit on the doctor’s face. Tanith didn’t meet his eyes as she slapped sigil-bound shackles around his outstretched wrists. 

Ooooooooooo

“What do we do?” Hopeless asked Anton who had come in as soon as they had got a hold of the remnant infected healer.

Anton was silent for a moment, his keen eye resting on the healer, “It has been less than three days,” He said, “The remnant can be forced out.”

“How?”

“I can do it.”

They turned at the sudden voice. China Sorrows stood by the door, head held high. Saracen standing by her side, holding the door open with a look of guilt on his face.

“Are you mad?” Hopeless hissed, “Do you have a death wish?!”

“I asked her here,” Saracen cut in, “She’s the only person who knows the sigils to get the remnant out. Satya’s gone, she doesn’t have to know.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t speak of me as if I wasn’t here,” China said coolly, crossing her arms, “Whatever is happening between Satya and I is our business.”

“Don’t pull that bullshit,” Hopeless said, his tone cold, “Satya is our family and the second you did something to our family is the second it became our business. Don’t even get me started on what you did to Skulduggery.” 

China said nothing, meeting his eyes before nodding with an air of surrender.

“Call Satya,” Hopeless told Saracen, “Tell her to go home and rest up.” Saracen nodded and China shoved past him, fingers slipping into her pocket for a sharp carving knife. Anton followed her into the room.

Grouse lifted his head from where it was resting against his shackled hands, his black lips curling to a smile, “I was getting lonely.”

“You think you’re lonely now?” China drawled, “Once that little parasite is out of you, then you’re going to be really lonely.”

Grouse’s black eyes widened, “No, you can’t,” He croaked, the lines of his face seemed to multiply, “YOU CAN’T!” He shouted, scrambling away but the shackles kept him chained to the table. He bared his teeth, snarling like a wild animal.

Anton simply wrenched the possessed head back, his own hair tied back into a ponytail. Grouse struggled, trying to bite him.

China set a soul catcher on the table infront of Grouse, wielding the scalpel with the air of a professional, leaning against the table and reaching out. 

Grouse screamed, a loud gurgling scream that bounced off the walls as China began to drag the tip of the knife across his skin at the base of his throat.

The screaming didn’t stop.

Not until the sigil was done, precise red lines that were dripping blood. She pulled away, grabbing the catcher and pressing it to the sigil, “Out you go,” She whispered.

Anton’s grip tightened.

They watched as Grouse slackened, his black eyes rolling back. It was if the black was sucked out. The whites of his eyes showed as as the black smoke drained from his veins, and he vomited black.

China wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to gag as the thick black gunk dribbled down from his lips and in fell into the catcher. 

Then he was out.

China’s lip curled and she stepped back, “I’ll take my payment via bank transfer,” She said, sliding the carving knife against Grouse’s sleeve, cleaning it before sliding it up her sleeve, “I’d say it was nice to see you all but…” Her smile was sad, “It really wasn’t.”

Oooooooooo

“Five is too large a group,” Hopeless said, shaking his head, “Three max. Satya, Ghastly and Dexter. One hour tops, then you come back. If you need more time, then you check in then go back through the portal.”

“Saracen, you head the investigation. We have the bomb so at this point it is just arrest and capture both Sanguine and Scarab,” Hopeless continued, “Tanith, you take his second.” Tanith nodded. “And Val too, keep her up to date with the cases. She’s been on the bench for a little bit.”

“What happens if we don’t find Skulduggery,” Erskine said, saying the thing that no one wanted to say, but was thinking.

“We’re going to find him,” Satya said, her voice sharp. Dexter nudged her knee gently. She was pressed between his broad frame and Ghastly’s even broader frame on the sofa of the shared office. Tanith was sitting on the arm of the sofa, next to Ghastly. They had shared a smile as they sat, one that Satya hadn’t missed.

Saracen sat on Erskine’s desk, Robin resting in Erskine’s chair. He was still healing, his face bruised and his ribs still healing.

“What about me?” He asked.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Anton spoke. He hadn’t said much all day, and that wasn’t lost on Satya. It was very odd, how quiet he was. Sure, he had always been quiet but amongst family he would atleast chat idly, occasionally cracking a joke.

“I can still do magic.”

“Forget it, Robin,” Erskine said idly, his pen running through his fingers.

Robin grumbled something under his breath and Anton ran his fingers through the red-haired man’s hair with a slight sigh.

“We leave at midnight,” Satya said, “We may need a protection detail. I don’t want Fletcher waiting on the farm alone.”

“There’s a possibility that Scarab might try and use this to his advantage,” Saracen said, “If Scarab is out for revenge then…” He trailed off.

“Revenge?” Hopeless frowned, “For what?”

“It was in Crux’s ledgers,” Saracen said, “I was reading them last night, I thought you would know.”

“Just bloody tell us then,” Satya grumbled, getting up and heading to one of the cupboards, grabbing a glass and a bottle of liquor.

“Scarab was framed,” Saracen said, “For the murder they put him away for. The Sanctuary framed him. He’ll be out for revenge.”

Satya poured out the brown liquor, slamming the bottle down before knocking it back.

“Easy,” Ghastly muttered, “It’s not even midday yet.”

Satya raised an eyebrow at him as she poured out a second drink.

“Damn girl,” Tanith whispered under her breath.

“We’ll come to the farm, keep guard,” Saracen said, “In case you need back up, we’ll be there.”

Hopeless nodded, “America wants Davina back,” he said, “Thoughts?”

“We owe them for the tech mage,” Erskine said, “I say do it.”

“Is she on their payroll?” Ghastly asked.

“Not to our knowledge,” Hopeless answered, “But there’s no guarantee that she’ll get what she deserves.”

“We can’t risk bad blood with the Americans,” Dexter warned, “You remember what they were like during the war. It wasn’t just the Mortal government that believed in isolationism. They don’t let any favours walk free. Best give them her now.”

“Cut a deal with them,” Satya offered, “Make sure she doesn’t walk free.” She settled back between Ghastly and Dexter. “But I’m not going to worry about that until we get Skulduggery back,” She raised her glass, “To the impossible.”

“Cheers,” Robin croaked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are here which means a few longer chapters are coming up!

Satya tightened the strap around her thigh, slipping a dagger onto the side, another into her boot. Next to her, Dexter was slipping a gun into his holster, a larger dagger into its sheath against his leg.

“Here,” Satya took the gauntlet that lay on the table, gesturing for his arm. He shifted so he was facing her. She pulled up the gauntlet, setting it on his arm and began clamping the armour.

Dexter watched her carefully, a strange feeling in his stomach as she worked. He raised his hand slightly as she metal curled around his fingers.

“Thanks.” He immediately missed her warmth as she pulled away with a quick smile. He flexed his wrist, curling his fingers into a fist before flattening his palm and sending small sparks into his palm and fingers. The energy crackled at his fingertips before dispelling.

Ghastly was already in his gear, dressed in his fighting leathers and gauntlet, pistol at his side and backpack swung over his shoulder.

It was twenty to twelve at night. They were gathered together in one of the rooms down in the basements, taking stock and making final touches to the plan. Fletcher was getting walked through the plan by Saracen, having been slightly out of it the last time he had opened the portal. Valkyrie was sitting next to him, having a hushed conversation with Satya, her expression slightly droopy. Dexter went to Ghastly who was closer to the pair and caught a fragment of their conversation.

“-worse. Every night, Satya. I don’t know what to do.” Satya grasped the younger girl’s hand, “Hey, we’ll figure things out,” She said quietly.

“Okay, everyone grab on,” Saracen called, “It’s time.”

Fletcher stood and Valkyrie took his hand, offering hers to Satya. They all linked arms, Tanith sheathing her sword and shrugging on her leather jacket before taking Ghastly’s arm.

“Good luck,” Hopeless said with a nod, “Bring him home.”

And in a blink, they were on Aranmore farm.

Ooooooooooooo

It was quiet.

Silence.

Surrounding them.

Nothing in sight.

No one in sight.

Every step was like an echoing scream.

It was easy to see why people went mad at the sight of the Faceless Ones, but it was even easier to see why people went mad in this world.

Silence was deafening.

Satya let out a shaky breath, her heartbeats were like the sound of drums, sticks beating against the stretched animal skin that she used to dance to as a young girl.

She pressed to Ghastly’s side, looking for reassurance that she wasn’t alone in this hell.

The silence wasn’t the problem. It was the sun. A bright red, harsh sun that was more a fireball hurtling towards than what they had back home.

It would have been an impressive place once, a towering hill where what looked like huts that were destroyed littered the landscape.

She followed the alley down, her footsteps crunching on the cracked ground. She peered into half-crumbled houses as she passed, but every room was empty, stripped bare by the elements and whatever else was around here.

The alley plateaued and opened into a square, and she walked to the middle and turned in a slow circle, scanning her surroundings. 

They walked for a few minutes, following a somewhat legible pathway, always in an arm’s length from eachother.

“Satya-” Dexter tugged her arm and she turned to see him frown. “Look,” He prompted, nodding towards her neck. She peered down and let out a little gasp.

“What is it?” Ghastly whispered.

“Her necklace,” Dexter replied, referring to the stolen necromancer’s object that hung from her neck and was usually masked.

“Maybe necromancy doesn’t work here?” Satya whispered, trying to pull up a mask and failing. Dexter let out a let sparkle of electricity from his fingertips, refuting the idea that all magic was barred in this world.

“Fifty minutes, guys,” Ghastly reminded them, “Make it count.”

They walked, past the broken huts with white, cracked concrete walls, past what looked to be a town square for gatherings, complete with a pulpit.

“Cave,” Satya murmured, her eyes focusing on a sight in the distance. Carved into the base of the hill looked to be the entrance of a cave, it’s mouth curved into darkness.

Ghastly snapped his fingers, his fingers bursting into flames to light the path.

They stepped out of the sun and into the darkness of the cave. As they walked in, the temperature dropped, their breaths coming out as puffs of smoke in the suddenly cold air.

Satya snapped her own fingers, the warm from the fire spreading through her body. She let out a sigh of relief.

And then she saw the bone.

“Ghastly-” She said with a start, grabbing his sleeve.

He turned away from the shelves that were carved into the walls of the cave to where she was pointing. 

Dexter leaned near the bone, picking it up and dumping it in his rucksack, “Never know,” He said with a rough laugh. 

“Satya, take the lead up the stairs,” Ghastly ordered, nodding towards the set of stone steps that Dexter was crouched at.

She climbed them, leading the boys up into a room. Sun filtered through the three windows, bringing a harsh red glow to everything. Ghastly’s flame flickered.

“Oh god,” Satya whispered, her eyes resting on the skeleton that lay in the centre of the room. It’s clothes lay in bits around it and hung off the carcass. The right arm was missing, covered in dust and ash.

“It might not be him,” Dexter whispered, watching the still skeleton with a wary gaze. 

The three of them were silent, just watching the skeleton with a strange sort of fear. 

Finally, Ghastly leaned down to poke the skeleton when-

Skulduggery Pleasant whipped his head to them and roared, “Boo!”

All of them let out a scream. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Satya yelled as Dexter scrambled back, hitting the concrete wall with a thud.

“Son of a bitch,” Ghastly muttered, shooting the skeleton with a glare. The skeleton let out cackle, laughing hysterically as if it were the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Finally he stopped, “Ah, now I’m deriving amusement from scaring my hallucinations. This can’t be good for me, psychologically speaking.”

“We didn’t come all this way to be called hallucinations,” Dexter grumbled, rubbing his side with a wince, “Ass.”

“Hm…” Skulduggery propped his skull up with his remaining elbow in a disconterting manner, “This is certainly a first, usually you all come by yourselves. My hallucinations are evolving.” Then he tilted his head, “Well, Satya usually comes with Bjorn and we have tea.”

Satya felt a pang in her stomach as he continued talking. “Sometimes Delilah is there too,” Skulduggery continues, “Those two have a right old time. I suppose they would have been close if they knew eachother.”

“How do we prove that we’re real?” Ghastly interrupted, “Memories? How we met? Would that prove anything?”

“If you like.”

“I found you in an alleyway, stabbed by some damn pirates.”

Skulduggery nodded, “But of course, my hallucination version Ghastly would know that. There really isn’t anything you would know that could verify that you’re real.”

Satya sighed, “We found your skull,” She said, “Your original one- The one the goblins stole. We used it as a Isthmus Anchor.” She hoped this would give him some inkling of the truth, she didn’t want to bring up the one secret that might sway his mind.

“That…” The skeleton tilted his head, “Actually makes sense. If it’s true then I’m very proud- You all can function without me, then.”

“So you believe us?” Dexter narrowed his eyes.

“Well, I’m so brilliant I could have come up with that idea myself.”

“Just knock him out,” Satya groaned, “We’ll stuff him in a bag and go home.”

“Hm… You’re a lot nicer in other hallucinations.”

Satya swore at him, a string of words that mixed three different languages and should never be repeated.

“Yes,” Skulduggery nodded, “You must be real, you would never use that kind of language in front of the children, even in hallucinations. Perhaps you would like to find my missing bones?”


	15. Chapter 15

Satya was on her knees, clicking the bones into place, earning hisses of pain from Skulduggery. They had all spent twenty minutes trying to find as many bones that he could recognise before they went back into the alley where they had come through the portal.

“Ten minutes,” Dexter said.

“This would go a bit faster if you guys would actually help,” Satya said with a huff, pressing a bone into place.

“You’re the only one of us with a biology degree.”

“And the only one who has done this before,” Ghastly added, “Remember?”

“I do,” Skulduggery grumbled as he clenched his fingers which he had just gotten back five minutes ago.

“All of you are useless,” Satya said jokingly, “One day, I’m going to take over the world and all of you are going to be my subjects.”

“Didn’t you try that once?”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Skulduggery who had taken the quizzical tone that he occasionally pulled on when he fell from reality.

Satya cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing. If they were alone and fighting, perhaps she may have mentioned the fact that he had tried to do the same under the same circumstances she had.

“Anyway,” She said, “We’re going to have to get someone to fill in the blanks,” She was referring to the missing bones that they weren’t able to find.

“Grouse will have something,” Skulduggery said confidently.

“Hm… He’s out of commission,” Dexter said, shaking his head, “Remnant, we’ll fill you in once you're…” He trailed off, “Better?”

Satya got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her pants, holding her hand up for Skulduggery. He took her hand, pulling himself up. It was slightly eerie, seeing him without clothes, a walking skeleton. It was easy to pretend that he was normal when he wore a suit. Seeing him… naked was strange.

Dexter tossed him a bag, “Grabbed some spare stuff,” He said, “Nothing fancy.”

“A shame,” Skulduggery said mournfully, “I can’t wait to get back into my suits. No one here appreciates fashion quite like we do.”

Ghastly chuckled at that. “Well,” He began, “You have a few new ones sitting in your closet.”

“Is it my birthday?” Skulduggery said, pulling on a shirt that hung off him, Dexter’s broad build over three times the size of Skulduggery’s. 

“More of a ‘Hey, we missed you’ kind of gift- Satya got you a few ties.”

Skulduggery buttoned up his pants, rolling the waist band a few times before just hooking the belt loop around one of his bones that stuck out.

“That’s one way to do it,” Dexter said with a snort before looking down at his watch, “Two minutes.”

“How tall is Valkyrie?” Skulduggery murmured to Satya, “She visited me sometimes, you know. Sometimes even as a child, remember when we saw her when Gordon was babysitting?”

“She was just a toddler,” Satya said fondly. They had only met her twice as baby, but she had a lasting effect. “About here,” She rested her hand just by her lips.

He nodded, “And the creature with the hair?”

Satya laughed, “Are you asking how tall he is or if he’s still around?”

“If he’s still around.”

“Oh, he’s around,” Ghastly joined their side, “Cleaned up his act a bit and he’s set to graduate from Val’s school. Looking at universities.”

Satya raised an eyebrow, she didn’t know that.

“Interested in Valkyrie too,” Dexter commented, “Or is that just me seeing that?”

“She’s not into him,” Satya said, shaking her head, “She has a thing for Livia.”

“I didn’t realise she was into girls,” Ghastly blinked.

“Have you seen her during training sessions with Tanith?” Satya said with a grin.

“Are we really gossipping about our apprentice’s sexuality?” Skulduggery asked wryly, “Not that this subject isn’t stimulating but shouldn’t we be talking about the fact that your hour is up and the portal should be opening soon?”

They went silent.

“Fuck.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Fletcher was chugging down a protein shake, mixed with coffee and banana and some unearthly thing that Tanith had shoved into his hand as soon as she arrived. As soon as he opened the portal and Satya, Dexter and Ghastly and went through, he swayed on his feet, verging on collapse.

“You okay?” Valkyrie asked him in concern. He nodded glumly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before wiping it on the grass, earning a snort from Tanith.

“Classy,” She said, raising an eyebrow.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, turning to look around. If she squinted, she could make out the roof of the cottage where her parents had been held when they were kidnapped, masked by the fog of the night.

“Are you alright?” She looked up at Saracen who reached her side.

“I guess,” She said with a shrug, “Why? Do you know something?”

Saracen returned her shrug with a shrug, earning a shove from her. 

“How’s school?” He asked, rubbing his side with a grin.

“Tolerable. There’s a school ball in two weeks and everyone is freaking out.”

“You going?”

“If one of you come as my date then sure.”

“What? You won’t take Livia as your date?” Another shove. Saracen yelped, rubbing his arm, “Jeez, Val- Tanith, don’t work her so hard, please? She’s going to be able to beat us all up soon.”

“That’s the point,” Tanith called.

Saracen was about to retort but he froze, holding up a hand for silence. Valkyrie was suddenly on guard, watching him carefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tanith prompt Fletcher to stand, scooping up the skull on the ground.

“They’re here,” Saracen said, narrowing his eyes, “Sanguine and Scarab.”

“That’s Mister Sanguine to you, Rue.”

Valkyrie groaned, feeling a sharp pang in her stomach where the Texan assassin’s blade had stabbed her, poisoning her for days, “Bloody Texan.”

Ooooooooooooo

“Perhaps this was all just a very elaborate hallucination,” Skulduggery mused. This was the third time he had said this in the last twenty five minutes, and Satya was ready to pull his skull off until they got back if he didn’t shut his mouth.

“I swear to god, Skulduggery,” She began, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “You have not talked this much in the four hundred years that I have known you and that is saying something  _ considering you never stop fucking talking.” _

Skulduggery shut up, skull turned towards her in what seemed to be interest.

“Sun’s going down,” Dexter commented after a minute of silence.

“That’s bad,” Skulduggery said, nodding thoughtfully, “The Faceless Ones like to come out and play.”

Satya raised her head, meeting Ghastly’s horrified eyes. 

“You are all sorts of helpful, aren’t you?” Dexter said in wonder, “It’s like you never left.”

“I aim to please.”

Satya got to her feet, “We’re going to need to take cover, somewhere in view of this place,” She suggested, looking around the buildings.

“By the base of the hill,” Ghastly nodded towards the area, “The hill must have shielded them from whatever caused all this. Roofs are still intact, they had windows.”

“Let’s go,” Satya said, grabbing a backpack and swinging it over her shoulder, “Skulduggery, get up.”

“Was she always this bossy?” The skeleton stage whispered to Dexter who rolled his eyes.

“This is what you left us with,” Dexter said jokingly. The two were on the receiving ends of Satya’s scathing glare.

“We need to talk,” Satya whispered to Ghastly, reaching his side as they walked, “We can’t tell Skulduggery anything. Not about China, not about Tenebrae. Maybe not even about Valkyrie.”

Ghastly looked back at the skeleton before looking back at her with a sharp nod, “Agreed. Not till he’s… stabilised.”

“You mean sane.”

“Skulduggery was never sane, you know better than that. I mean… close to standard Skulduggery.”

“What are you two gossipping about?”

Satya closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. “Patience, Satya,” She murmured, “You’ve been looking for him for almost a year, patience.”

Oooooooooooo

This was bad, Saracen thought as he dodged Springheeled Jack’s bullet. The three assassins had managed to stall them for thirty minutes, which meant that the portal to bring their friends home that should have been open ten minutes ago was still closed.

Fletcher had grabbed the skull and teleported, hopefully not too far away.

As soon as the three had shown up, Valkyrie had snapped her fingers, throwing fireballs with a fury in her eyes that Saracen wasn’t used to, throwing herself into the fight with the sort of nerve not common for even sorcerers double her age.

Tanith had simply rolled her eyes and unsheathed her sword, running at Sanguine with only vengeance in mind. The Burrower had simply dropped back into the ground, pulling his father down with him.

But Tanith had anticipated his movements, sliding down in a fluid motion and grabbing Scarab’s leg, getting pulled into the earth. Saracen had shouted out directions to Valkyrie, having realised where they would reappear and the girl had jumped to attention, containing the burrower in a case of air that slowly began to retract around him. A handy trick that Ghastly had taught her.

Thirty minutes later, Sanguine was down, unconscious. Scarab sitting on the ground next to him, clutching his stomach where Tanith had slashed with his hands in shackles. He was muttering a series of swears.

Jack jumped away from Saracen.

Saracen watched with slight dismay as Fletcher teleported behind the adept with a cricket bat, bashing it against the back of Jack’s head. He crumpled to the ground.

Fletcher teleported and both he and Jack appeared next to the contained prisoners.

“Open the portal,” Saracen ordered, “We have to do it now.”

Ooooooooooooooo

Satya was looking around the hut that they had taken refuge in. It was abandoned, had been for some time judging by the thick layer of dust and ash that lay on the wooden furniture.

Dexter had pulled on a jacket, the cold beginning to seep into their bones. 

“Here,” Satya reached for him, pressing to his side. He let out a sigh of relief as the heat from her body transferred to him, a handy elemental trick. She rested her head on his shoulder, his head resting against hers.

Skulduggery was still, so still that Dexter wasn’t sure whether he was still with them. Ghastly had taken a seat on one of window sills, keeping a watch for the portal that should have opened by now.

Suddenly, Dexter felt goosebumps on his skin despite the heat radiating from Satya. Then his ears popped. He pulled away from her with a hiss, “Shit-” He rubbed his ears.

“They’re here,” Skulduggery croaked, his skull tilting.

The Faceless Ones were coming. 

“Get up,” Satya hissed, “We have to make a run for it.” The skeleton was frozen, his empty eye sockets staring at nothing. Satya swore, “Get up, Skulduggery!” She snarled, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He snapped to attention, getting up.

“The portal’s opening,” Ghastly said, pulling away from the window, “Storm’s coming- If it has anything to do with the gods then-”

He stopped, holding out a hand. The room froze.

The body of Batu stood up, perhaps fifty metres from where they were hidden, in view of the window on the other side of the hut, opposite from where the portal was opening, crackling with electricity.

“Oh my god,” Satya let in a breath. The body was battered, it had a disjointed type of quality to it, like every bone in the body was broken and sticking out from the skin.

Dexter felt horror pit into his stomach as he watched the possessed body turn its head towards them, it’s dull, empty eyes seeming to recognise them.

“Run,” He whispered. His word seemed to break some kind of spell and everyone moved, including the Faceless One. Satya grabbed Skulduggery’s arm, following Ghastly, Dexter at their heels.

The portal was a black hole forming in the air, like a vacuum sucking in everything around them. Problem was, it was now two hundred metres away- ages away from its original location.

Dexter jumped over slabs of concrete, following Satya’s footsteps as they stumbled over cracks formed by earthquakes. The freezing cold was making him numb, Satya’s heat was gone and now he was left shivering.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the red tinge of the sun completely gone. He dared to look back.

Batu’s body was hovering above 10 inches off the ground. Almost there. 

Ghastly got there first just a bolt of lightning hit the ground, singeing the rubble that Dexter passed. He swore, ducking.

Ghastly stepped through the portal and disappeared. Satya and Skulduggery were almost there.

The Skulduggery stopped. Dexter almost barrelled into him.

Ooooooooooo

“What are you doing?!” Satya screamed, turning back, her heart was beating fast as she saw Batu raise his hand, finger joints popping out of the skin in a way that made her want to gag.

“I can’t do it,” Skulduggery whispered, sinking low. Dexter reached his side, “Come on, Skul,” He hissed, “Come on!”

“I deserve it,” Skulduggery whispered.

Batu was gaining. “Skulduggery-” Satya sunk to his level, eye-level, “You have done your time,” She pleaded, “Please- Get up-” She wanted to cry, this can’t be happening, “Skulduggery,” She breathed, “You are a good man, you are my brother and I will not leave you here so get up otherwise we will all die.”

“I killed Aoife,” Skulduggery whispered. Satya raised her head, meeting Dexter’s confused eyes. No. No. No.

Not now, not now-

“I deserve this,” Skulduggery said, swaying, “I killed Aoife, I killed Dorian Helldish, I killed-” Dexter was blinking hard.

“Skulduggery!” Satya screamed, causing the skeleton to fall silent. “Get up,” her voice was cold.

Batu was forty metres away, hand twisting. Satya could feel a turning in her gut at his movements, her breaths sharp.

Dexter snapped out of his horror and shoved Skulduggery, lifting him easily before pummeling into the portal. Satya gagged, keeling forward before pushing herself, snapping the air and boosting herself away from the God and into the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

“Satya.” 

Satya raised her head from the side of the bed where Skulduggery was getting put back together by a Healer.

Dexter was standing in the doorway expectantly.

Satya stood, nodding, running her hand through Robin’s hair as she passed him. He gave her a small smile, wrapping his blanket around himself tighter as he waited for Doctor Synecdoche to finish with Skulduggery.

She followed him into her bedroom, shutting the door.

“What did he mean?” Dexter said quietly.

“I think you know.” Satya wasn’t bothered with digging holes. She had kept this secret for centuries, and it was Skulduggery’s own mouth that had spilt it. Now she just had to head damage control.

“I don’t think I do because what Skulduggery said implied that he was the one that killed Madam Aoife,” Dexter said, “But that’s ridiculous because Lord Vile killed her!” Satya flinched at his raised tone.

“Say something,” He whispered.

Satya raised her head, meeting his eyes, “What can I say, Dexter?” She asked, refusing to let the sob in her throat escape, “That it’s not true? I have lied and kept this secret for years- Someone has finally found out and I feel fucking great,” She savoured the moment bitterly before the waves came crashing in, “You can’t tell anyone.”

Dexter took a step back, the words a blow, “Are you crazy?!” He gaped, “Ghastly deserves to know-”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” She hissed with such venom he fell silent, “I have had to keep the secret of a brother from another brother for two and a half centuries. It kills me every single day because I have to look at the man who killed a woman who was as good as my mother and I had to keep it from her son.”

The sob escaped, “But I can’t let you tell Ghastly- Dexter, please- It will kill him.” She was begging. God, she felt sick.

He looked sick, disgusted with her.

“How can you do this?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion, “How can you stand there and say that after everything- the secrets that China kept from you? You- you hypocrite.”

She closed her eyes, a tear falling. Why was she crying, god damn it.

“Give me time,” She whispered, “Give him time- Give him time to come back to normal then I swear, Dexter, I’ll make him confess, please-”

Dexter just stared at her, conflict clear.

Finally, he nodded before pushing past her, opening the door and leaving her alone, and numb.

He was fucking right.

Hadn’t she been in his position just days ago? The fact that she had practically recited China’s script word for word made her sick to her stomach. 

Oooooooooooooo

Hopeless looked up as Erskine walked in. “He settled in?”

“He seems… Normal,” Erskine said with a shrug, “It’s almost like he never left. Said things are a blur and he doesn’t remember half of it.” 

Hopeless put down his pen, shaking his head. “Can’t believe we have him back,” He said with disbelief, “It’s been a long year.”

“That it has,” Erskine replied, taking a seat, “And we have Scarab and Sanguine too. A very successful night, I must say.”

“It has,” Hopeless agreed, “Hopefully things might be a bit quieter around here.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Erskine told him with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawww things are spicing up


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because I was writing all weekend and wanted to show it

Valkyrie was on a high even though she had all of two hours of sleep. The second Skulduggery had fallen out of the portal, Dexter stumbling in behind him, she had felt an enormous weight left her shoulders. She had flung herself at the skeleton, engulfing him in a hug.

He had been still, a moment of being a stiff board before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the girl. “Huh, guess you did get taller.”

Valkyrie wasn’t exactly sure what he meant but she held on, hugging him tightly. She would back home that night, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, only to get woken up three hours later by her mother.

“You’re in a good mood,” Melissa noted with a small smile, pushing a mug of coffee towards her, “I’m glad it all went well.”

“Bagged three bad guys and got Skulduggery back, went well is an understatement,” Valkyrie replied cheerfully, taking a sip for a coffee, “That means they can take a load off me because we’re not looking for bloody Sanguine-”

“Language.”

“-And I’ll just be working small cases with Dexter and training.”

“Sounds like you have everything planned out,” Melissa said with a laugh, “Now, are you going to get your butt to school or are you planning to shoot rainbows out of your mouth for a little longer?”

Valkyrie walked to school, a bounce in her step. She went into the study hall where Livia, Dinah and Lucas were sitting, chatting over their bowls of Weet-Bix from the school breakfast bar.

“Hey!” She greeted with a grin, sliding into the seat next to Livia.

“Heard the good news,” Livia said, “Nice job- Tell Skulduggery it’s good to have him back.”

“Where’s Fletcher?” Dinah asked. 

“Knocked out,” Valkyrie said with a laugh, “He had to open the portal last night and it was pretty draining.”

“But he’s alright, right?”

Valkyrie shared a knowing glance with Livia and Lucas, “Yeah, he’s fine,” She answered.

“Stephanie Edgley!”

Valkyrie looked up in confusion as a George Patts burst into the hall, marching towards her. She blinked as she watched he and a group of kids make their way over.

“Stephanie Edgley!” He repeated dramatically, flinging his hair out of his face, “Would you do me the honour of being my date to ball?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Livia awkwardly turn away towards Livia and Lucas. Lucas cleared his throat, muttering something under his breath.

Valkyrie felt amusement bubble up as George took a seat next to her, flinging an arm around her shoulder, “So, how about it, Edgley?” He asked with a cheeky grin, “As friends of course.”

Valkyrie bit her lip, slightly unnerved by his expectant look.

“Actually, George,” She said, slightly apologetically. His smile slacked. “I was planning on going with someone else?”

“Oh,” He said with slight surprise, “I didn’t know- All good!” Valkyrie grinned thankfully.

“So, who are you going with?”

Valkyrie winced before turning, “Um, Livia, do you want to go to ball with me?”

Livia’s faux uncaring look slacked into a look of shock. Colour filled her cheeks in a slight blush, “Oh- Um-” She stuttered. 

Valkyrie bit her lip, her high depleting slightly.

“Yeah,” Livia managed, “I’d love that.”

“Brilliant!” George pulled his arm away from Valkyrie, “We’re planning to get a party bus or do an after party- Are you all keen?”

“Definitely,” Lucas answered for them, “See you in Maths, George.”

George took off, patting Valkyrie on the back as he left.

Valkyrie turned back to Livia who was still blushing, “I’m really sorry- I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that-”

“No, no- It’s not that,” Livia grabbed her hand to stop her, “I do want to go with you,” She confessed with pink cheeks, “It was just unexpected.”

“They are so cute,” Dinah stage whispered to Lucas who nodded.

“Oh, shut up,” Livia pushed him lightly, “Don’t see you with a date.”

“Jokes on you,” Lucas said with a grin, running a hand through his blue hair, “I asked Luke out and he said yes.”

“Better find a date, Loom,” Valkyrie said with a smirk, “Otherwise you might be rocking up solo.”

“Fancy that,” Lucas said with mock wonder, “Fletcher doesn’t have a date either.” 

“Screw you all.”

Ooooooooooo

“It’s cleaner than when I when left it.”

Satya winced. “I may have trashed the place the day you left.”

“Oh?” Skulduggery set his ‘spare’ skull on top of his fireplace, angling it with the air of one focused on interior decor.

“I was looking for the armour.” His head tilted towards her.

“I was desperate,” She confessed, “I had completely forgot about your skull-”

“Unforgivable,” Skulduggery interrupted, “My cheekbones are much better.”

She pulled a face as she followed him into the back room where he kept his suits, leaning against the door, a more serious expression taking over, “Speaking of the armour, Dexter knows.”

Skulduggery’s fingers froze before resuming the brushing of the shoulders of his new suits that hung in the closet before pulling out a dark blue suit jacket and putting it on.

“Before we came through the portal, you said something damning. He’s threatening to tell Ghastly.” Her voice was factual and to the point, no emotion peeping through. She had sobbed her heart out the night before in the shower, a bottle of cheap wine helping her get to sleep. Now she was just left with the truth, nothing to soften it.

“What do you propose we do?”

Satya tilted her head. “We don’t have many options, Skul,” She said with a slight scoff, “He’s giving you the chance to tell Ghastly, come clean. After all these years… Maybe it’s time.”

Skulduggery said nothing, fixing his sleeves in his eerie silence.

Satya let out a breath, annoyance seeping in. “What did Cassandra show you and Valkyrie when you visited her?”

He looked at her, “Why?”

“She invited us again.”

“And you went?”

“Didn’t have much choice, did I?”

Skulduggery walked to another cupboard, revealing a large collection of ties. Satya watched as his fingers flitted over them, shaking her head before making her way to another and pulling out a dark blue tie with a floral pattern.

“Don’t be a coward,” She told him, referring to his slumped shoulders as she threw the tie around his neck and began tying it.

“She showed us the day Jonas and Bjorn died.” 

She took in a sharp breath. Now it was time for Satya’s fingers to freeze as they tucked the tie deftly in his suit.

“Your turn.”

Satya finished with his tie, pulling back. “She showed us a vision of the future where Val’s family died in an attack. Their house was on fire.”

Skulduggery stiffened.

“She was seventeen, maybe eighteen- Either way, we have a couple of years. Dexter and Saracen were there too. But that wasn’t it,” She continued, reaching for one of his hats on the stand by the door, “She showed us a vision of the day Helena and Delilah died.”

“Interesting.”

“All these visions have something to do with Darquesse,” Satya rested the hat on the top of his skull, turning to go to the kitchen where she knew he kept liquor for them, “I’m not liking what these connections are implying.”

“You mean if these visions are implying that the possible deaths of Valkyrie parents brings about Darquesse?”

“It’s no coincidence that our families deaths triggered our alter egos, Skulduggery, and it just so happens that a vision of her parents death is shown right after.” She poured herself a glass and one for him, drinking hers in one go, letting out a gasp as the harsh liquor hit her throat.

“Speaking of alter egos.”

“Dexter,” Satya sighed, rubbing her eyes, “What do we do?”

Skulduggery watched as she sipped on the glass of whiskey ‘meant for him’ for a moment. He turned to look out the window, taking off his hat and holding it.

Satya watched him for a moment, finishing the drink with a wince. “I’ll stall,” She said with a grimace, “I don’t like this, Skul.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” He said, his smooth voice low, “I wish it wasn’t like this.”

Satya placed the glass on the bench. “I know,” She whispered, “Fucking hell, Skul. Every damn day, I wish you never came to my tent that night.”

His head lowered.

“But you are my brother,” She said, her voice stronger, “This is your choice and I’ll-” She sighed, “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another extra chapter for y'all :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Valkyrie was dreaming.

Atleast, she thought she was. She hoped she was.

She was watching herself, something that she hadn’t done since that vision that Cassandra had shown her and Satya.

But this wasn’t of her future, it was of her past. She watched the fight in the Sanctuary, a younger Valkyrie Cain sneaking behind shelves as she watched Nefarian Serpine and his cronies go after the Sceptre.

Valkyrie watched as Sagacious Tome was disintegrated and the younger her began to inch towards Serpine.

Then she was back in the moment- She was reaching forward, fingers splayed. Skulduggery runs in.

She’s thrown against the wall. The Book of Names falls down beside her.

In a heartbeat, her eyes rest on her names, scrawled in her own hand. Stephanie Edgley, Valkyrie Cain then-

Valkyrie lurched forward, eyes snapping open as she gasped for air. She stumbled out of bed, almost tripping on the various items of clothing that she had refused to put away as she burst into her bathroom.

The cold air from the open window was welcome to her hot, sweaty skin. She turned on the tap, splashing cold water onto her face, gulping down the cold water for welcome relief.

Valkyrie looked up into the mirror, locking eyes. She was red, sweat drenching her tank top and sticking to her bare thighs.

She knew what she saw. Read the words right out of the book itself.

It just never meant anything till now. 

Ooooooooooo

Saracen was looking through Hopeless’ journals. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but hopefully something that could explain what was going on with the shapeshifter.

Saracen remembered the old days, when Hopeless would go ahead of the squad, getting the lay of the land under the guise of old men, young widows, children, once, even as a barmaid who tried to seduce one of the enemy. He would shift almost everyday, taking on new forms and keeping a something little extra everytime.

It was easy to forget, once you got used to it. Saracen could recall once when Hopeless came back to them one day with particularly large ears. Robin had dubbed him the ‘Elephant’ or the day that the shapeshifter returned a whole head shorter than when he came back. 

Saracen sighed, pushing away the journals. 

“You don’t have to bother, you know.”

He looked up to see Hopeless leaning against the doorway. 

“There’s something wrong and I intend to figure it out,” Saracen announced before looking him over, “You look better though, good sleep?”

“Best I’ve had in ages,” Hopeless answered, sitting down next him, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his old journals, “I think having Skulduggery back got rid of a bit of stress.’

Saracen nodded, leaning back in his seat. He wasn’t sure that stress was the problem. This was something to do with Hopeless’ magic, he could feel he was close to the answer but the answer was evading him.

“Drink?”

“Please.”

Ooooooooooooooo

Satya pressed send, sending off the essay on philosophy in Ancient Rome. She had decided to start another bachelor degree, a Bachelor of Arts in Classical Studies. The past few days had been quiet and had prompted her to take yet another set of online classes out of pure boredom. 

She went into the kitchen, pouring herself a mug of hot masala chai as she sat at the bench, rolling her shoulders gently. She pressed her fingers to the back of her neck gently, massaging it.

It was her first night where she was alone. Skulduggery had stayed with her until two nights ago and Robin till last night while Anton continued to finish repairs on the Midnight Hotel.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Satya looked up with a frown, checking the clock. It was two-thirty in the morning, who the hell was visiting at this time?

She went into the hall, leaving her untouched mug behind and opened the door.

“Valkyrie?!” She exclaimed in surprise, “What are you doing here- Jesus, it’s freezing!” Valkyrie was standing there, a blank expression on her face. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, a light jacket on top.

Satya grabbed her arm, leading her inside. She was ice cold. Satya grabbed one of the boys’ jackets that hung from the coat hanger, wrapping it around the girl’s shoulders. “What’s wrong? Did you walk here?”

Valkyrie nodded numbly, taking the mug of chai that Satya pushed into her hand. After a moment she spoke. “I need your help,” She whispered.

“Val, what’s wrong?” Satya asked in concern, taking her hand.

“I-” Valkyrie raised her hand, eyes full of pain and confusion, “I found out my true name.”

Satya took in a sharp breath. “You’re sure?”

“Yes- It’s-” 

Satya stopped her, “No!” She hissed, “You can’t tell me- Don’t say it to anyone, understand?” 

Valkyrie looked frightened, nodding.

“If you tell anyone what it is, you give them power over you.” 

Valkyrie swallowed, fear apparent. “What do we do?”

Satya took a moment, evaluating their options.

“We need to tell Skulduggery.”

Valkyrie nodded after hesitation. “I don’t want to tell the others yet,” She confessed, her voice empty, “I can’t- I don’t want them to treat me differently-”

“Hey,” Satya took her hand, “It’s okay, alright? Just Skulduggery and I will know. We can fix this.”

Valkyrie just nodded, looking down at her fingers wrapped around the mug.

Satya watched her for a moment, before wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Drink up, I’ll call Skul.”

oooooooooooo

Valkyrie wasn’t sure how much time had passed. She just remembered Satya returning, holding her until the front door opened again and Skulduggery walked in, his scarf wrapped around his skull and his wig hidden under his hat. He wore sunglasses despite the fact it was the middle of the night.

“What happened?”

Satya stood, leaving Valkyrie and going to him. They shared a quick, whispered conversation.

“-Nye is not an option, I refuse it-”

“-temple might not accept her- Who knows what the political climate is like there at the moment?”

This went on for about two minutes until Satya stepped away, “I’ll call and see if we can get flights. It might take a couple of days to get from Delhi to the Temple so we may be away for two weeks at the most-”

“What’s happening?” Valkyrie asked, snapping to attention.

“Get your passport, Val,” Satya said with a grimace, “We’re going to India to see my sister, Mastani.”

What was happening?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's make it clear; I'm Indian. I'm just super plastic. Everything in hindi is coming from me and if it's too terrible, let me know in the comments with a fix. K continue with your regularly scheduled program.

“What do you mean ‘Valkyrie’s out of the country for the a few weeks’?” Robin pouted, “Who else am I supposed to have a slumber party with?”

“You have a husband for that,” Ghastly told him, marking the fabric he was working with in white chalk. He had started working on Valkyrie’s ball dress, not sure if she would end up wearing it if she didn’t come back soon. Oh well, it gave him something to do. 

“He doesn’t want to play League of Legends with me all night.”

“Nobody wants to do that,” Ghastly informed him deftly.

“So, did Satya say why the two of them have decided to go on holiday?” Robin asked, sticking his feet on top of the patterns table. 

Ghastly shoved them off with a glare. “No, she didn’t but she said they’ll explain everything when they get back,” He said, smacking the back of the other man’s head.

“No need.”

“Oh, fun’s here!” 

Ghastly glared at the redhead, “I’ll remember that,” He promised him, “The next time you decide you feel like baking in my kitchen.”

“Don’t worry, Robin,” Saracen said with a grin, “I’ll let you into my kitchen.”

“Your kitchen is the size of my toilet,” Ghastly muttered under his breath, “Where’s Dexter?”

“He went to the Sanctuary, a case came up,” Saracen answered.

“So, do you know where Valkyrie and Satya are?” Robin asked accusingly, “Mr-I-Know-Things?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Saracen said, “India.”

Ghastly froze.

“Wait, wait, wait-” Robin sat up, waving his hands, “Pause game. India as in Satya’s home country India? As in that country where her sister is currently running a Necromancy Temple for wayward girls?”

“No, I was talking about the takeout across the street,” Saracen said dryly.

“Why would she go there?” Ghastly asked. And more importantly, why didn’t she say anything to him? After their conversation about honesty and secrets?

“That I don’t know.”

“More importantly, why would she take Valkyrie with her?” Robin mused.

“I don’t know.”

“Bet that killed you to say,” Robin said with a cheeky grin. Saracen pulled a face at him.

Ghastly went back to marking, pulling away the brown paper patterns, thinking hard. Satya hadn’t seen her sister Mastani for two hundred years, in fact, it wasn’t long after her son and husband were killed that she went there and only the Dead Men knew what it was really for; to seal her name.

Ghastly was the only person who knew what exactly happened in the three visions Cassandra had shown Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Satya, while the rest of the Dead Men only knew of Valkyrie’s possible future.

It was obvious that both Skulduggery and Satya changed after their family’s deaths- Perhaps this was what was to come out of Valkyrie’s family’s.

Ooooooooooo

“Like this-” Valkyrie watched as Satya tapped the top of the small, round, sphere like poppadom with a spoon, filling it with a mixture of potato and beans, followed by a green water, stuffing it into her mouth in one go.

She laughed as Satya let out a gasp as the cold water splashed around her lips, swallowing down the food quickly.

“It’s been too long since I’ve had real Indian food,” Satya announced with a sigh, “Your turn.”

Valkyrie mimicked her actions, savouring the taste of the spicy water and the warm potato, crunching away with relish. “What’s the plan?” She asked after she took a sip of water, not used to the spice.

“Hire a car,” Satya answered, “And a driver- It might be a five, six hour ride till we get there so we can grab some ghantiya and stock up on water- Keep your fluids up,” She warned.

“Yes, Mum,” Valkyrie replied, going for a second round of Pani Puri, “Fluids, snacks, got it.”

Satya was out of it, Valkyrie could tell. The plane ride was awkward, consisting of Valkyrie flicking through movies while Satya played with her fingers, occasionally rifling through a black leather journal that had strange childish pictures drawn onto the age-stained pages.

Ever since they had landed, Satya hadn’t shown any of the characteristics of someone who hadn’t been home in over two hundred years. In fact, the only show of longing was when they had stopped for food at the street markets and she had bought a variety of foods for them to eat for lunch.

They carried on eating, crunching away.

“Didi-” Valkyrie flinched as a young boy came upto their table, hands out with a pleading face, “Please, Didi-”

“Ghuan ya se!” Satya exclaimed, waving him away, “Jhao.”

“Please, Didi,” The boy pleaded, “Tora se dena?”

Valkyrie wasn’t sure what he was asking, but she got the gist of it.

“Jhao ya se!” Satya repeated forcefully. 

“Satya, it’s alright- I have some change,” Valkyrie reached for her pocket but Satya shook her head.

Dejected, the boy went away to the next table.

“Don’t give the beggars money,” Satya warned her, picking up the spoon, “You see that brand on his arm?”

Valkyrie looked then nodded, seeing the ring between the rips of his sleeve.

“It’s the ring he’s part of, everything he gets goes to the man running the show,” Satya said bitterly, “They take the kids, injure them in some way to get them reliant on them. Then they go out, beg and take the cash back to pay back what they think they owe.”

“Could have helped them pay back their debts, then,” Valkyrie said, slightly reproachfully.

“No one pays their debts here,” Satya shook her head, “Not on the streets. I certainly didn’t.”

Valkyrie looked up sharply. “What do you mean?”

Satya smiled a bitter smile, “A lot of things have changed in India,” She spooned potato into her poppadom, “Human trafficking is not one of them.”

They continued the meal in silence. After they finished, Satya sighed. “We’ll get a hotel tonight, I think,” She said, “Get a car tomorrow. It’s too damn hot and I need a shower.”

“Thank god,” Valkyrie joked, “I wanted to mention the smell.”

Satya cuffed her around the head good naturedly, wrapping an around her shoulders as they walked, bags in tow.


	21. Chapter 21

The car ride was long, the longest she had ever been in. But Satya managed to keep her entertained with a running commentary on how much things had changed. Every now and then, the woman would exchange conversation with the driver, a middle-aged man who at first had been hesitant to take the job but had quickly agreed once he saw the thick roll of notes Satya offered him.

“There-” Satya pointed across a lake they were driving past, “There it is.” Valkyrie peered through the window at a huge white stone building that shadowed the lake, a temple the size of all the houses on her street put together back home. It was magnificent, the white glinting and sparkling in the water, pillars made of marble that shined in the sunset.

“It’s beautiful,” She whispered in wonder.

Satya let out a noise of agreement.

It was another ten minutes of driving when the driver pulled to a stop about twenty metres away. Valkyrie got out of the car, grabbing the small suitcase out of the boot while Satya paid the driver.

She looked around. There was no one to be seen around the temple or by the lake. Everyone must have retreated from the heat, but based on what she had picked up on, this heat was pretty standard for India.

The car drove off, Satya walking towards Valkyrie.

“Looks empty,” Valkyrie noted.

“You know better than that,” Satya said, wiggling her fingers at her, “This is a temple of Necromancy. You can sure as hell bet they’ve got Masks and wards up.”

Satya grabbed the suitcase, picking it up easily, “Come on.”

Valkyrie followed her up the stairs, stopping as Satya did about ten metres from the huge wooden doors.

They waited. Satya set the case down, shouldering her backpack awkwardly with a sigh. “Come on, come on,” She muttered.

After about a minute of silence the doors opened a creak, revealing a brown skinned woman about Satya’s age.

She stepped into view, wearing a white silk sari with a scowl on her face. She said something sharply to Satya. 

Satya tilted her head in a very Skulduggery manner, “Larki, I was walking these halls before you were even a thought in your mother’s mind,” She said harshly in English, “We seek refuge from the Temple of Kali, who are you to turn us away?”

“I am a trusted confidant of the Lady of the house,” The woman said haughtily, switching to accented but good English, “We don’t take just anyone.” She wrinkled her nose at Valkyrie. “Goriya,” She all but spat. 

“That’s lovely,” Satya said sarcastically, “Why don’t you tell the Lady of the house to come and greet her guests.”

“Do not speak of her in that-”

“Kala!” 

The doors opened wider, creaking open loudly to reveal a woman in a cream, silk sari, the fabric covering her head. She wore gold jewellery, a large hoop through her nose that trailed into her hair and around her neck. She was beautiful.

But that wasn’t what made Valkyrie gasp.

It was the familiar nose and set eyes, the thick eyebrows and the sharp jaw, the full lips.

She looked like Satya. But the only difference that set the two sisters apart was her longer face and the prominent streaks of gray that ran through her hair.

The woman had two younger girls by her side, one in a red sari, the other in a grey sari. She stood next to Kala who suddenly looked small, looking down at her feet in shame. The woman muttered an order to her and she nodded, hastily going back inside.

Then the woman looked at Satya, surveying her before meeting Valkyrie’s eyes. Valkyrie swallowed, holding her gaze for a few moments until she pulled away, looking back at Satya.

“Juta utar do,” She said, her voice echoing off the marble floors. It was a majestic kind of voice, the smooth rolling type that reminded Valkyrie of a feminine version of Skulduggery’s. But the problem was that she had no clue what she had said. Was she refusing them? Greeting them?

“Seriously, Mastani?” Satya said in disbelief, “First time in two hundred years and you tell me to take my shoes off?”

Valkyrie coughed to cover her laugh, cheeks red when Mastani looked at her.

“This is a temple,” She said, “And your shoes are dirty.”

“I can’t believe you.”

Valkyrie watched as Mastani’s eyes crinkled into a familiar smile, a smile she was used to seeing on Satya. She watched as the woman’s sari dragged on the ground, the fabric rustling in a beautiful sheen as she raised her arms and embraced her sister.

“Welcome home,” Mastani murmured. And Satya hugged back tightly.

Ooooooooooooo

The street food had nothing on this.

Satya watched as Valkyrie ate with gusto, digging into the meal with the full mannerisms of an indian girl. She had been taught well, Satya thought in amusement.

Mastani was watching the girl too, furrow in her brow as she tried to figure out the girl’s placement here.

“We need you help,” Satya cut to the chase.

“Why else would you be here?” There was no bitterness in her sister’s voice, just raw honesty. Because why else would Satya come back to the country she had left behind as a child?

“Will you help us?”

Mastani smiled, “You haven’t even told me what you need.” Satya watched as she arranged the sari shawl around her arms. She remembered when she first came back to India two hundred years ago. Her sister had placed a white sari in her hands, the colour of widows and Satya had thrown it aside in disgust.

She had pushed away the title of being a window with disgust, her sister had taken it like a crown. She had built her temple on the foundations of being a widow, and wore its colours proudly.

Although, Mastani did throw away the tradition of widows not wearing gold. She’d always had expensive taste.

“Valkyrie knows her true name,” Satya said, “She needs it sealed.”

“Why is it that you do not have your own people to do these kind of things?” Mastani asked, not out of rejection but curiosity.

“We do, they can’t be trusted,” Satya replied. The only creature that they knew of was Doctor Nye, a war criminal that was notorious for its horrible experiments on prisoners. Satya wouldn’t let Valkyrie near that thing even if it were a case of life and death.

“Very well,” Mastani said with a nod, “We may begin tomorrow. For now, eat and rest. Niriksha will show you to your rooms. Satya, do you mind…?”

Satya nodded and then turned to Valkyrie, “I’ll be there soon,” She promised, “Get some sleep, okay?”

Valkyrie nodded, flashing her a smile, “I’ll be fine, take all the time you need.” Satya smiled back and watched her retreating back, following the woman in the red sari.

“Chalo hamare pas,” Mastani said, getting to her feet. Satya did too, taking her older sister’s side.

They walked together for a little bit, down the halls and out the back end of the temple, appearing by the lake. Mastani sat at the steps, looking out at the water as she gestured for her to sit.

Satya sat.

Mastani’s lips were lifted up as she took her sister’s hand in her own, pressing it to her lips. “I’m glad you came to me,” She said in hindi, “I can tell how much this means to you. How much the girl means to you.”

Satya leaned forward, resting her head on Mastani’s shoulder. It was strange, how easily they fell into the comfort of eachother, the same way Satya would with any of the Dead Men. Difference was, Satya had only seen her sister once in the past four hundred years and the Dead Men everyday.

“She does,” She murmured, replying in hindi, “As good as a daughter. She’s a good kid.”

“She carries a load on her shoulder,” Mastani noted, “She would make a good Necromancer.”

Satya pulled away sharply. “Don’t you dare try to seduce her,” She warned, “She’s an Elemental through and through.”

“She might surprise you,” Mastani said with a smile.

“She does that anyway,” Satya murmured, taking back her comfortable position.

“How are your boys?” Mastani asked.

“Multiplied since we last saw eachother,” Satya murmured with a smile, “Some of them can even cook a full Indian meal.”

“Tell me all about them.”

And so Satya sat at her sister’s feet, telling her all about her tales of Ireland. All of Robin’s pranks and Saracen’s exploits and Dexter’s badly shaped rotis. She told her of Skulduggery’s car and Ghastly’s workshop and of Anton’s hotel and Hopeless’ tendency to stay up reading, reappearing after days with wild, tired eyes.

She told Mastani about her family.

Then she told her sister about heartbreak, the nightmares and the secrets. She told her about her lost child and the war.

Tonight she was an open book.


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyrie woke up at dawn. There was a couple of hour time difference between India and Ireland, but not so much that she felt drained. She sat up, looking over to the mattress on the other side of the room where Satya slept. With a start, she realised this was the first time she had actually seen Satya sleep at night. Occasionally, she saw the woman nap on someone’s shoulder or shut her eyes on the couch during the day but never during their ‘slumber parties’ or when Valkyrie stayed over.

She got up, stretching and rotating her neck gently. She wasn’t used to sleeping on such a thin mattress but since they would be staying here for a few weeks, she had to get used to it.

She ruffled through the suitcase, grabbing a pair of three quarter pants and putting them on. 

“Morning, Val.”

Valkyrie jumped in surprised, turning to see Satya sit up, stretching her arms as she yawned.

“Morning,” She said, her shoulders relaxing, “Good sleep?”

“Better than I’ve had for a while,” Satya replied with a smile, “You?”

“I’ve had better,” Valkyrie confessed.

“Dreams?”

“Mattress.”

Satya laughed, “You get used to it,” She said, “These were all we slept on during the war.”

“I figured,” Valkyrie shrugged.

Satya bit her lip before speaking. “I talked to Mastani last night,” She said, “Today she wants to begin your training.”

Valkyrie frowned, slightly confused.

“Necromancy,” Satya confirmed.

“I thought you didn’t want me to learn Necromancy,” Valkyrie said unsurely. 

“It would be my preference,” Satya confessed, “Necromancy is a very… Tough discipline to manage and it can be easy to fall to your desires but we don’t have much choice, I’m afraid. Sealing your name takes all of two days tops but the real kicker is preparing for it- Not just physically but mentally too.”

Valkyrie nodded, feeling slightly nervous now.

“And, Val,” Satya stood, her blankets falling away, “If you’re finding that you do have an aptitude for it then who knows? We can go home and we can find someone to teach you. To say I don’t like Necromancy and that you shouldn’t learn it is hypocrisy on my part considering one of my discipline stems from Necromancy.”

“Thanks, Satya,” Valkyrie said with a smile.

“Put some training gear on,” The woman prompted, “Time to show all these Indians what the Irish are made of.”

Valkyrie laughed at that.

ooooooooooo

“Is it just me or is Valkyrie acting very weird?” Livia murmured to Dinah, “She hasn’t talked to me all day and she’s been off for the past few days.”

Dinah shrugged, “Maybe she’s training too hard? She might be sneaking kips between classes or something.”

Livia frowned, watching Valkyrie from across the study hall. They had a study period and rather than sit next to Dinah and Livia like she always did, Valkyrie had sat on the other side of the room.

“I’m going to go talk to her,” She decided. Dinah threw up her hands.

Livia got up and walked to Valkyrie, “Hey, Steph.”

The girl looked up. “Hey, Livia,” She greeted with a stoic expression.

“Can we talk?” Livia asked, “In the hall?”

Valkyrie nodded, getting to her feet almost robotically and followed Livia out of the hall, scanning out with her i.d as Livia did.

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Livia turned to face her as they reached the empty hall. “Are you okay?” She asked earnestly, “You seem… I don’t know, off?”

“I’m fine, Liv,” Valkyrie replied, “I’m just tired.” She reached to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

Livia started, “You never wear your watch on your right hand,” She said with a frown. Valkyrie froze.

“Wait a second-” Livia’s eyes widened, “What the hell- Why didn’t you tell me you're a reflection?!”

“Sh!” Not-Valkyrie hissed, “Keep it down, will you?”

“Where’s Stephanie, then?” Livia asked, “Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” The Reflection replied, “She’s with Satya handling something.” Its answers were scripted and robotic.

“Why didn’t she-?” Livia was so confused and felt slightly betrayed. Majorly betrayed. Valkyrie asked her out to the ball and then disappears without a single text or call. It had better be urgent.

“Regardless, you can not tell any of your friends. Besides Fletcher, of course. By now, he probably already knows.”

Livia frowned, Fletcher knew?! 

“Fine,” She snapped, “Just tell me if anything comes up.”

“Sure.”

Ooooooooooooo

“Have you fought with staffs before?”

Valkyrie nodded, spinning the two sticks in unison, getting the feel for the weapons. It was moments like these where she was thankful for the broad training that the Dead Men had given her. Saracen’s weapon of choice back in the war before guns were available were shock sticks and he had taught her how to wield them one summer.

“Good,” Mastani said with a nod, “This is Sneha.” She gestured to the girl standing next to her who were baggy pants and a blouse that looked like a baggy training bra but made of cotton.

Sneha gave her a warm smile and Valkyrie smiled back in reply, feeling slightly underdressed in her training tights and sports bra. 

“I would like for the two of you to spar, no magic, just what you have been given.”

Valkyrie nodded, watching as the other girl picked up the two sticks, and stepping onto the training mat.

“When do we end the fight?” Valkyrie asked.

“You don’t.” Valkyrie sent a look of confusion to Satya who was standing next to her sister but before she could say anything, Sneha came rushing at her.

Valkyrie barely blocked the hit, the wood echoing with clangs. The girl was fast. But Valkyrie was stronger.

It was something that Saracen had taught her, as someone with no defense or offense magic, he had to rely on his wits. That meant taking a beating to figure out how to beat your opponent.

She knocked away Sneha’s blow to her stomach, catching her arm and hitting the girl’s back hard with the stick. Sneha let out a hiss, twisting her body to get away from Valkyrie, throwing her arm low to Valkyrie’s knees.

This dance went on for a while, the two alternating hits. Once, Valkyrie got knocked to the mat but before the other girl could act, she had tripped her over, knocked one of the sticks from her hand and hit her in the back of her knee.

“Enough.”

Both girls stopped, breathing hard. Valkyrie got to her feet first, offering her hand to her opponent with an easy but tired grin, “Good game.”

Sneha looked at her quizzically, taking her hand and pulling herself up. “Kya bullis?” She asked the two observers.

“She didn’t understand you,” Satya told Valkyrie with a wry smile and translated for the girl. Sneha nodded in thanks to Valkyrie before offering words to Mastani.

Mastani nodded, replying with an order and Sneha walked away.

“You have good technique,” Mastani commented, “I assume Satya and her… Brothers have something to with that?”

Valkyrie nodded, curious about the woman’s hesitation at the word ‘brothers’.

“Hm…” Mastani turned to Satya, “What do you think?”

Satya raised an eyebrow, “You’re the Necromancer here,” She said.

“Yes, but you have been training the girl for the last four or so years,” Mastani countered, “What do you think?”

Satya observed Valkyrie carefully, a thoughtful expression on her face. She was dressed casually, wearing three quarters and long cotton shirt that reached mid thigh with Indian designs around the neckline.

“She has no patience for meditation,” She said after a moment. Valkyrie winced. “We should start there. Once she gets the hand of that then we should proceed with playing around with objects.”

Valkyrie stifled a groan. Meditation? Skulduggery had told her once it was the only way he got through this thing called life and had pressed her to delve into it. So, she asked Anton to give her a lesson, only to walk out from pure boredom.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Satya said with a grin, “If Skulduggery can learn to sit and calm down then you can.”

Valkyrie muttered something under her breath.

“Boring? That’s the whole point.”


	23. Chapter 23

It took four days for Valkyrie to get into the swing of things.

She got used to the early starts, sparring with different opponents until breakfast time, eating then doing some meditation for a couple of hours before having a training session with Satya to practise Elemental magic in case she went back home only to be mocked by one of the Dead Men for forgetting everything.

Meditation was a bore and waste of time in her opinion at first. To her surprise, she wasn’t being taught to her by Satya but an elderly woman with dark skin and wrinkles around her eyes and lips.

“Oh- Hello,” Valkyrie greeted in slight surprise, “I thought Satya would be…” The woman shook her head with a kind smile and walked into the room. Valkyrie was awed at the gold detail of the silk pale blue sari that the elderly woman wore, watching is fascination as the woman made her way across the room to her and took her hands.

Valkyrie almost flinched, stopping herself from pulling away from the woman’s tender touch. The woman didn’t say anything, only massaging the girl’s hand gently to Valkyrie’s confusion.

After a moment, Valkyrie’s shoulders relaxed, and she began to feel her head clear. All the tension in her body seemed to fade away.

Her mind seemed to wander away, away from the strange situation she was in and towards something far away. Home.

She was younger, younger than she had been in the dream that had brought her to India. Stephanie Edgley sat at her kitchen table back at their house in Haggard, before they had moved, before they had their lives invaded by magic. 

She was complaining about homework to her mother, a common occurrence that year.

“-stupid? Mum, seriously- Can’t you just homeschool me or something? I swear they’re all imbeciles.”

Melissa laughed, “Imbeciles? You’ve been spending too much time with Gordon.”

Stephanie let out a dramatic groan, collapsing onto the table, “Gordon’s the only one who doesn’t treat me like an idiot!” She said.

Melissa just watched in amusement as her daughter ranted.

“-asked me what the capital of America was and then said New York! Why do I have to be surrounded by them every single day-”

“Steph,” Melissa soothed, grabbing her daughter’s hands. Stephanie stilled.

“I’ll talk to your dad, okay? If you can get through this year-” the girl was about to speak but Melissa stopped here, “-And you still feel like this school is doing it for you then we’ll see about moving you to that school Gordon was talking about. Okay?”

Stephanie nodded with a downtrodden sigh.

Valkyrie blinked, waking up from whatever daze she was in. She was staring into the eyes of the elderly woman with her eyes crinkled in a smile. They were sitting now, cross legged on the floor as they faced eachother.

“What happened?” Valkyrie managed out, her throat dry. The woman offered her a stainless steel cup of water. She took it gratefully, gulping down the water, flushing slightly as the water dribbled down her chin.

She wiped herself quickly putting down the cup.

The woman gestured to her mouth. Valkyrie frowned, wiping it self-consciously before realising that the she was prompting her to talk.

“I was thinking about my mum,” She began before stopping, “No- I was thinking about us before magic.”

The elderly woman nodded supportingly. She still hadn’t uttered a word since she had walked in, only communicating with smiles and soft gestures.

“Before I met the Dead Men- Satya,” Valkyrie added, not sure how much this woman knew about their friends back home, “Before my uncle died and magic became the fourth member of our family.” 

It was a strange set of words she had put together, reminding her of the saying that she had heard one of the Dead Men say in a witty context.

“Ghastly, these sewing machines are the third person in this marriage and I won’t have it!” Saracen had said once, rather dramatically.

“It’s funny to remember what my problems were back then,” Valkyrie mused, “School was all I worried about. I-” She hesitated, “I think I miss it,” She confessed, “I miss the simplicity and the calm. I wouldn’t trade the magic or the adventures for anything but I do miss it.”

There, she said it. She felt like a load had been taken off her shoulders.

The woman was still smiling, now sympathetic and Valkyrie knew that despite the fact that the woman hadn’t spoken a word, she was supporting her no matter what the girl said.

That was the first day.

They had repeated this process on the second day, this time with Valkyrie sitting and closing her eyes, focusing on the soft breathing patterns of the woman.

The woman, who had just been dubbed ‘the woman’ in Valkyrie’s mind by this point, had remained silent in their encounters. Valkyrie had never seen her outside of the room and when she asked Satya about her, the woman had frowned and said “I actually have no clue who is teaching you- Mastani told me to stay out of it.”

On the third day, it had taken all of five minutes to fall into the swing of things. She had shut her eyes, her breathing changing to match the woman’s.

She had plunged into the peaceful atmosphere of Gordon’s library.

Stephanie was ten that summer which she had spent at his air-conditioned estate, reading through his books like a rabid wolf going at bunnies, stopping every now and then to take a dip in his shaded pool, sipping on mocktails that she learned to make off the internet.

It was a peaceful summer, the kind that you remembered with fondness and happiness, yearned for during stressful times.

When she was pulled out of her meditation, the sun was low and colours had filled the sky, reflecting on the pond in an idyllic scene.

The woman stood and so did Valkyrie and watched as the woman poured her a cup of water, as she did for the past two days, pressing it into her hand.

Valkyrie sipped on it, watching in fascination as the woman moved from the normal routine, walking over to a set of timber drawers and opening one of the smaller ones, extracting a small box before making her way back to where Valkyrie stood, her pale pink sari dragging against the light rug.

She took the cup, offering the box in its place.

“Thank you,” Valkyrie murmured, her eyebrows furrowed as she flicked open the box to reveal a simple metal band with a strange, unknown stone in the centrepiece.

“Is this-?” The woman nodded with a smile, a proud smile this time before nodding towards the door.

Valkyrie inhaled sharply, looking back down at the ring with a smile lifting at her lips. “Thank you,” She repeated before turning on her heel and began to run, out the door and down the long, marble floored halls. She passed the kitchens and passed Sneha who was speaking to a girl that Valkyrie had sparred with once but never spoke to and ran into the main hall where she knew Satya would be.

She was right.

Satya was on the mat, sparring with Mastani, both holding staffs that they fought with furiously, their feet doing a complicated dance that swept Valkyrie’s breath from her lips as she watched in awe.

She snapped out of it, “Satya!” 

Satya got distracted, getting hit at the knees by her sister and falling to her feet, flat to her stomach. “Thanks, Val,” She groaned, rolling to her back and taking Mastani’s offered hand.

“I see you have news,” Mastani greeted with a smile. She was dressed like all the other disciples of the temple who were training, baggy pants with the strange blouse that hooked in the front. Valkyrie and Satya were clearly outsiders in their tights and shirts.

Without speaking, the girl held up the ring.

Satya smiled, “Time to become a real disciple of the Temple of Kali.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby i'm sooooorry (im not sorry)

Satya was scared. She honestly was. Necromancy was no joke, and she wasn’t happy at all that Valkyrie needed to learn it even though the woman had claimed otherwise. Especially in this temple.

She knew Mastani too well. Her sister meant well, but if Valkyrie was powerful and had a natural aptitude for this discipline of magic? Then Satya would have to wrestle the girl from Mastani’s hands.

“It’s cold,” Valkyrie said in slight shock, rubbing the ring that she had slipped onto her right index finger.

“Yeah, that’s the death.”

Valkyrie blanched and Satya laughed.

“You get used to it,” Mastani said. Satya bristled slightly, then relaxed. There was no point stirring up trouble before she needed to- Not that she wanted to.

“Some religions and cultures believe that sleep is when the soul leaves the body, and that meditation is a way of putting the body to sleep without the soul leaving the body,” Satya began to explain.

“Yikes.”

“The soul- It’s hard to explain,” Satya bit her lip, “The body is made up of two parts- At least, that’s what we believe. The soul and the physical body. Take Skulduggery for example-” She offered.

Valkyrie looked slightly confused.

“Skulduggery doesn’t have a physical heart or brain like we do, but he has a soul which is basically how he lives- or whatever half life thing he has.”

Understanding filled Valkyrie’s eyes, “That’s why he doesn’t sleep”

“Exactly, he meditates- In theory, if he could sleep then according to some he would just stop functioning.”

“So…” Valkyrie was confused again, “Why did I learn to meditate?”

“Because sleep is the closest that mankind has gotten to death,” Mastani said, quite dramatically too, Satya thought.

“Meditation brings you to the closest point of death, not only giving you strength for Necromancy but also preparing you for the main process of sealing your name,” Satya elaborated, watching as Valkyrie’s eyebrow raised in a manner not unlike Saracen’s. It was the ‘Excuse you?’ look that usually came up when someone came up with a ridiculous plan that was sure to get them all killed. A look that was rightly used in this situation.

“Sorry, but it sounded like you implied that death was a part of the process of sealing my name?” Valkyrie said hesitantly.

Mastani shot Satya an amused look.

“We’ll cover that later,” Satya told her, “For now, grab your shadow.”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

Oooooooooooo

Valkyrie stared up at the ceiling, her breaths steady as she tried to fall asleep.

“I miss Ireland,” Satya mused, “It’s too quiet here. I miss having the boys bursting at any given moment and the cars going past in the city.”

Valkyrie was silent for a moment. “I miss my parents,” she said finally, “And Livia, Fletcher and… yeah.” 

It had been roughly five days since they had arrived in India and Valkyrie hadn’t spent so long without talking to her family like this before, even the Dead Men, but she knew that Satya was probably hating the distance too, not only being away from people she had been with for the past two hundred years, but because the girl could also sense the slight tension between the sisters during her Necromancy sessions.

 

The first part of day five pretty much went the same way as it had gone the previous day. Satya and Valkyrie had taken to the main hall where girls and women all around them sparred, some using necromancy while others who were mortals just use the wooden staffs that Valkyrie had used on the first day.

Valkyrie had managed to grab her shadow, late at night when she had been practising. She had jumped out of bed with excitement, jumping out of bed and all but pouncing on Satya to show her. In some ways, the moment had been as exciting as the time she had summoned the first flame in front of Skulduggery.

But the moment of childish glee had long since passed in the heat of the midday sun as Satya pushed her to her limits in front of all the other girls of the Temple. 

It was embarrassing, the way Valkyrie had only been able to move her shadow like a soft wave over the woman while the others battled with daggers made of black steel that they summoned from their pools of shadows.

Three hours went by, Valkyrie slick with sweat and not in the best of moods sat down across from Satya for lunch, avoiding the gaze of the other girls, one or two snickered and Valkyrie shot them a dirty look which caused them to shut up quickly.

“You’re doing great for a beginner, Val,” Satya said soothingly, “Don’t get worked up.”

“If I don’t figure it out soon then we’ll never leave India,” Valkyrie said, biting back a snarl of frustration.

Satya had nothing to say to that, only patting the girl on the arm reassuringly.

Ooooooooooo

Dexter had managed to evade Skulduggery for a week. He took the easy cases, the ones that he knew Skulduggery would wrinkle his non-existent nose at in hopes that that would keep the skeleton away. So far, it was working.

But he knew his luck would have to run out at some point.

He had walked into Erskine’s office with his head buried deep in some case files, only looking up when he heard the Skeleton Detective’s smooth, velvety voice.

Dexter swallowed his anger, and his guilt too, meeting Skulduggery’s eye sockets and nodding, “Skulduggery.”

“Dexter,” Skulduggery replied, tilting his hat towards him in greeting, “Found any good ones?”

“A few murders, a missing cat- If you’re keen?”

“I think I’ll leave the cats to you.”

Dexter nodded, trying to mask his emotions with the banter that had kept them company over the centuries, “Ghastly didn’t exactly make those suits cat proof.”

He finally realised that Erskine was nowhere to be seen and his heart sped up. He had no doubt that Satya had told Skulduggery that he was aware of the elephant in the room… But there was a slight inkling of hope. What if she hadn’t?

He cleared his throat, “Where’s Erski-?”

The door burst open, and Dexter took a step forward, narrowly avoiding getting hit by it. 

“Erskine?” Skulduggery stood, “Are you alright?”

The Elemental looked quite ridiculous, panting as he leaned against the door. 

“Did you run here?”

He nodded, taking a few deep breaths. “Urgent message from Satya- You need to come now,” He managed out.

Dexter stiffened, dropping the case files on Erskine’s desk, “What did she say?”

“It was in code but we managed to decrypt it- You remember that code from the war?”

“Yes, but what did she say?” Skulduggery cut him off sharply.

“She and Valkyrie were kidnapped by the Necromancers.”

Skulduggery followed him and Dexter followed suit, brisk walking towards the what was dubbed the ‘war room’.

Then Skulduggery suddenly stopped, so sharply that Dexter froze at his sudden movement. “What’s wrong?” Erskine stilled.

Skulduggery turned, tilting his head. “We have a shadow.”

Dexter peered around the corner before letting out a sigh, “I can see you, Fletcher.”

Fletcher Renn appeared, looking rather sheepish. “Sorry,” He said with a wince, “Livia was getting really annoying so I had to come and figure out where Valkyrie went.”

“Make yourself useful,” Skulduggery said, straightening, “Get us coffees.”

“You don’t drink coffee-” Skulduggery had already started walking away, following Hopeless and Dexter.

Fletcher scrambled after them. 

“The message, what did it say exactly?” Dexter pressed.

“That she and Valkyrie had been intercepted and- What are you doing here?” Erskine said suddenly. 

Dexter swore as he slammed into his back, “What the hell-” He looked up to see what Erskine saw and blinked, “I thought you were in Australia?” He said in confusion and then his eyes rested on the object in the man’s hand, a small snow globe like object with churning colours of red and green.

“What are you doing?” Skulduggery said sharply, “Where did you get that?”

Dexter felt a slight sinking feeling in his stomach as the light hit the man in a certain way, showcasing the man’s black filled eyes and the veins that were starting to crawl up his skin.

Skulduggery stiffened before lurching, “Fletcher!” He roared, grabbing Erskine’ arm. 

Dexter ran forward, grabbing the boy’s arm and then spotting a figure out of the corner of his eye. “Hopeless!” He began to yell but in a second they weren’t in the Sanctuary anymore, now on the street and then in the next second the street was full of flames, and in the next second Fletcher was gone then had appeared with Hopeless, the Grand Mage who fell to the ground immediately.

Then Dexter saw, with horror, the burns that covered the side of the Shapeshifter’s face, and where his skin began to unfurl from the wounds, bubbling and pulsing in what looked to be a very painful manner.

“Shit, shit, shit-” He muttered, getting to his side, and pulling at the clothing. Erskine crouched down, running his fingers through the air quickly, his fingers a blur as he summoned the water from the air, making it ice cold as it fell onto the burning flesh.

The streets were full of mortals running around, screaming as they pointed out the Wax Museum that was burning, the fire spreading through the whole block.

Skulduggery had begun to shield the mortals, pushing the flames away with his shields while manipulating the air into water to try put out the flames.

“Fletcher!” Dexter yelled, spotting the boy standing about 8 feet away, his face slack with horror, frozen in fear.

“Fletcher!” He tried again. The boy turned, blinking away his thoughts and emotions.

“Get him to Grouse,” Dexter ordered, “Erskine- Help Skulduggery!”

Fletcher moved after a moment of hesitation, grabbing Hopeless’ arm. They were gone in a second, and the absence of Hopeless’ blood curdling screams were a welcome relief.

Erskine immediately took to Skulduggery’s side, his hands smacking the air to keep the fire away from the mortals who were running away.

“This way!” Dexter ordered, shepherding them towards the back streets where the flames wouldn’t be able to touch on this side of the museum, “Someone needs to go to the other side!” He shouted to the other two.

In a second, Skulduggery was in the air, flying with the speed of lightning.

“Since when could he fly?!”


	25. Chapter 25

“Go to sleep, Val- I’ve been having the best sleep for the first time in years, don’t do this to me,” Satya grumbled into her pillow.

Valkyrie ignored her, twirling the shadow around her finger before waving her hand sharply. The black shadow knocked over the cup she was practising with, the smallest amount of magic that she had been able to muster.

Satya muttered something under her breath.

Valkyrie flexed her fingers. “Thanks for the support,” She said dryly, her annoyance clear. She was starting to get sick of this. “What is the point of this? I can do necromancy, I think it’s obvious.”

“It’s not about being able to do it, it’s about being able to control it.”

“What’s the fucking difference?!” She yelled suddenly, waving her hand sharply. To her shock, the shadows followed her movements in the form of black shards, hitting the mirror and shattering it.

Her mouth dropped open.

Satya shot up. “Did you do that?”

Valkyrie nodded, eyes wide.

“Get changed,” Satya got to her feet quickly, “Hurry up- You’re ready. We can be done and back home by the end of the weekend.”

Valkyrie scrambled to her feet, pulled on a shirt and some pants over her shorts. Satya put on a pair of baggy pants over her shorts, grabbing a shawl and wrapping around her head loosely.

“Should I-? No- Okay-” Valkyrie stumbled over her mattress following the woman who was in a hurry. She followed Satya into the hallway, having to fall into a jog to keep up with the woman’s hurried walk. They went past the main hall and towards another set of rooms which Valkyrie hadn’t seen yet. 

As they approached, she could hear the soft hum of voices, like a choir of a church, singing hymns and prayers to the Goddess Kali.

Satya slammed a door open, using air to force it open and the choir ceased.

Valkyrie stood there awkwardly, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights as Satya all but stormed into the temple room. Mastani stood infront of a gold statue of a woman, holding a platter that was filled with a small bowl of red, a flickering flame and a bowl of rice, strangely. She was surrounded by a number of woman, some Valkyrie recognised from her hours sparring in the hall.

Satya said something urgent to hindi and her sister replied with something in turn, passing the platter off to a younger girl with a gentle word. She gestured for someone out of Valkyrie’s line of sight and began walking towards Satya and Valkyrie.

Then the elderly woman stepped into view.

Valkyrie grinned at the sight of her. She hadn’t seen her since she had received the necromancer ring, the ring in question was ice cold at the moment, but she couldn’t figure out why.

Satya clearly didn’t have the same reaction. She took a step back, her face filled with horror and confusion, Valkyrie didn’t know why but she remembered, Satya had not met this woman. Or had she?

“What the fuck-” Satya whispered, eyes wide. “What the hell, Mastani- What is this?”

The elderly woman wasn’t smiling now, her forehead creased into a tense frown. 

“Satya,” Mastani said sternly.

“What is she doing here?!” Satya snarled.

“Satya, what’s going on?” Valkyrie whispered, tugging on Satya’s arm, “Who is she?”

Satya snapped her fingers, summoning a flame.

“Satya!” Mastani shouted, “Enough!” 

Valkyrie took a step back.

“Ma,” Mastani addressed the woman, speaking gently. The woman nodded before pulling up her shawl over her head and walking away.

“What is she doing here?” Satya repeated, dispelling the flame.

“Who is she?” Valkyrie asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

“My mother-in-law,” Mastani answered, “The woman of the house. Show her some respect,” She said sharply to Satya.

“Respect?” Satya said, voice full of mirth, “That bitch tried to-”

“That bitch actually did it to me!” Mastani roared. Satya fell silent.

Mastani let out a sigh. “She is the only person that can Seal Valkyrie’s name. You need her.”

“Where’s the woman who sealed mine?” 

Valkyrie blinked in surprise.

“Dead,” Mastani said bluntly, “She killed herself four years later.”

Satya just glared. “If she tries anything I’ll kill her myself,” She warned. Valkyrie swallowed at the darkness in her tone.

“I’ll tell her myself,” Mastani said graciously. “If you are quite done- Valkyrie? Shall we begin?” 

Valkyrie was suddenly quite nervous. “Right now?”

Satya placed a hand on her arm. “Hey,” She said gently, “You’ll be fine. It’s more scary than painful.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“Yeah, I suppose not.”

“You really can’t come with me?” Valkyrie said softly.

“I’m sorry, Val,” Satya said with a sigh, “This is something you’re going to have to do alone.”

Now Valkyrie was really scared.

oooooooooooo

Valkyrie’s breaths were sharp and slow. It had been three hours since she had been lain on the stone table, the potions and tools lain by her body on a separate stone. Her torso was bare, and she was cold, so damn cold in the chamber where the stink of death permeated her senses.

Her eyes were closed, had been for the last two hours. She had felt the cold sting of the scalpel as the elderly woman had cut sigils over her chest, pressing different salves into the wounds.

She couldn’t feel pain, only the slight prickling sensation where the blade cut through her skin like paper.  She refused to open her eyes, forcing herself to sink into the meditative state that she had been taught just days before.

The silence was eerie. The woman still hadn’t spoken and Valkyrie was only just slightly freaking out. It had been roughly six minutes since she had heard the woman or felt her presence.

God, she was alone.

She was alone. Satya had left her. It was cold. She was going to die. No no no no-

She opened her eyes.

Valkyrie let out a shaky breath, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the stone chamber. The ceiling was curved, curling over the chamber like they were in a cave of sorts.

She looked down and her breaths quickened, becoming laboured.

“Oh god- Oh god-” It was like a mantra on loop. She swallowed down bile, nausea tugging at her guts.

She could feel her eyes water and she knew she would begin to cry if she didn’t get out of here.

Because her chest was cut open, blood coating the skin where it had curled away from her chest, revealing the puffy pink flesh of her lungs that moved as she inhaled and exhaled. She could see her bones, her rib cage- She had seen bones before, Skulduggery’s rib cage occasionally made an appearance but it was the flesh that made her want to throw up.

And the lack of heart.

Oh god.

Where was her heart?


	26. Chapter 26

“It’s done.”

Satya looked up from her hands, meeting her sister’s eyes. She got to her feet immediately, brushing past Mastani’s shoulder and she went through the stone entrance of the temple’s hidden chambers.

“Get out,” She spat at Ansuya, her sister’s mother-in-law. Like with Cassandra, there was bad blood between the woman and Satya but unlike with Cassandra, Ansuya had a direct hand in her life while Cassandra was a victim of Satya’s hatred by circumstance.

Ansuya had been the mother of the boy that Satya was to marry, her sister being off of the list of suitable girls due to being an acolyte of the temple. Satya had run away, at thirteen years old and got caught up in the gangs that brought her to England which led to her being found by Elijah, Ghastly’s father. Satya’s absence meant that her sister was dragged from the temple to marry the boy.

Why the woman had taken a vow of silence, Satya didn’t know and didn’t particularly care.

“Valkyrie?” She whispered, brushing back the girl’s hair gently. Ansuya must have dressed her, a simple blouse that covered her chest that Satya knew would have been slick with blood just hours before.

Valkyrie’s eyelids flickered open, revealing dreary brown eyes. She was tired, so tired. Satya sympathised but they had to go.

“Valkyrie,” Satya whispered, switching to Irish, “We have to go now- It’s too dangerous here.”

Valkyrie’s eyes lost their daziness, like she was realised the gravity of the situation when Satya switched to a language no one but they could understand.

“What’s happening?” She asked, sitting up with a slight whimper.

“Mastani will know what your true name is,” Satya said urgently, “She’ll figure it out- We have to go. Can you get up?”

Valkyrie nodded, letting out a shuddered moan of pain. “She cut out my heart,” She whispered, “I saw my heart.”

Satya supported her weight easily, helping her get to her feet and led her out of the cave. Mastani was nowhere to be seen.

“I stashed our stuff out by the lake,” She told Valkyrie, keeping a normal tone to not attract suspicion. “We’re going to have to sneak out. You up for it?”

“If you have some food then yeah.”

They were approaching the front doors. The acolytes were at their lessons so the area was empty.

Or so she thought.

“Where are you going?”

They froze.

“Valkyrie wanted some sun,” Satya answered, letting go of the girl. 

Mastani stood, Ansuya at her side looking down.

“I can’t let you go, sister,” Mastani said, raising her chin authoritatively. She looked regal in her white and gold.

“Excuse me?” Satya raised an eyebrow, “That sounded like a threat.”

“I saw her heart,” Mastani’s eyes fell on Valkyrie, “I saw the darkness coating it. She may have sealed her name but the darkness in that name will still prevail.”

“There was darkness in my heart,” Satya said, taking a protective step towards Valkyrie, “You didn’t trap me here.”

“She saw the end of the world,” Mastani said, resting her hand on Ansuya’s arm. “Cities burn in fall, smoke filling the air and choking mankind. We will all die at this girl’s hand.”

Valkyrie flinched.

“She also saw my child in her son’s arms,” Satya said with a twisted smile, “And if I remember correctly, you slit his throat on yours and his wedding night.”

Now it was Ansuya’s turn to flinch.

“You will not leave,” Mastani repeated and with a wave of her hand, several women appeared from behind the pillars, they stood in defensive stances.

“She saw this temple burn to the ground,” She said, “I won’t let this happen.”

“Lay a finger on her and I’ll be the one to burn this temple to the ground, Mastani,” Satya warned, her fingers snapping to summon a flame. “Don’t try me.”

Valkyrie echoed her movements, taking Satya’s rear and facing the women that had come through the entrance.

“Get her,” Mastani ordered in Hindi.

“Fuck you,” Satya swore before snapping up a shield and rushing forward to meet the first woman.

Oooooooooo

Valkyrie ducked under the sword of shadows that swung over her head before kicking out her legs from under her. She quickly threw an elbow at the woman’s throat, knocking her out before slamming a shield up and pushing away another woman against the marble wall.

“Oh fuck,” She muttered as she saw a black sword made of shadows appear in Mastani’s hand. Things were getting desperate.

“Satya!” Valkyrie yelled, “Look out!”

Satya ducked as Mastani attacked, throwing out a stream of flames at her sister.

Mastani’s shadows attacked, slashing at Satya like a wall of daggers.

Satya fell to her knees, screaming in pain as the daggers pounded her torso. She was wearing Ghastly’s clothes.

Valkyrie threw off the woman who came at her, smashing her knee down onto the woman’s head with a grimace before pushing the air hard. Mastani was thrown off, smacking into the pillar. She got to her knees. “Valkyrie- We can help you,” She said with gritted teeth, blood soaking into her sari. She got to her feet, the shadows appearing as a dagger in her hand.

“Valkyrie-” Satya managed, clutching her torso while reaching out for Valkyrie, “Grab my hand-”

Valkyrie grabbed her hand and held up a shield as Satya gritted her teeth, meeting her sister’s eyes. “Fuck you, Mastani!” She hissed and Valkyrie suddenly felt cold as shadows surrounded them, seeping from the ground up.

Mastani’s eyes widened. “NO!” She shouted, throwing her dagger.

Valkyrie watched the dagger shatter into shadows against her shield, a fruitless attempt, she thought.

And they disappeared.

ooooooooooo

“Fuck!” Satya shouted, stumbling away from Valkyrie as she clawed at the necklace around her neck. 

“Where the hell are we-?” Valkyrie looked around in confusion.

Satya tugged off the clear stone from her skin, swearing in pain as she pulled the necklace from around her throat.

“Are you okay?” Valkyrie said in alarm.

“I-” Satya let out a shout of pain as the clear jewel burnt her hand, dropping it. It fell to the concrete and cracked in two pieces. They watched in shock as black shadows trailed from the stone like spiders, before dispelling into the hot air.

“What just happened?”

“I just lost the only bit Necromancy power I had,” Satya said before sagging. Shadow walking took every bit of power in her body and now she just wanted to curl up and sleep.

“Where are we?”

Satya stepped out of the alley way that they were in, peering out into the busy street. “Still in India,” She observed, noting the street smells and the people walking by.

She grabbed the shoulder of one of the passerbys. “What city are we in?”

The woman looked at her strangely before answering. “Delhi.”

Satya thanked her before limping back to Valkyrie. “Delhi.”

“That’s good right? Airport’s here.”

“Slight problem, we don’t have money, clothes, food or a phone,” Satya said, a wave of exhaustion washing over her. But Valkyrie had just had her name sealed an hour ago, she had to be way more exhausted. So Satya breathed deeply, clearing her head. “We need Fletcher- We need to call the Sanctuary.”

“White people,” Valkyrie said, nodding towards a trio by one of the food stalls.

“Good call,” Satya said with a nod, “Here take my jacket.” Valkyrie was still wearing the blouse from the temple, and it looked strange with her tracksuit bottoms.

Valkyrie took her jacket, zipping it up. Satya looked down at her tank top, hoping the blood was noticeable.

They approached the two women and a man.

“Hey there, do you speak English?” Valkyrie asked with a grin.

“Oh, hiya darling!” One of the woman greeted.

“I’m so sorry but could we trouble you and borrow a phone?” Satya asked politely with an apologetic smile. “We left our stuff back at the hotel and I need to call my husband.”

“She’s always forgetting things,” Valkyrie said with a laugh.

“Oh, of course!” The man said, “Here.” Satya took the phone with a smile, stepping away for privacy while Valkyrie kept them busy.

Satya pushed in the Sanctuary’s number. 

“Welcome to the Irish Sanctuary. If you would like to speak to the Administrator, please press 1. If you would like to contact a member of the staff, please press 2.”

Satya pressed two.

“Please state your name and clearance code.”

“Satya Eka, one-six-nine-two-dee-em.”

“Who would you like to contact?”

“Skulduggery Pleasant.”

“Detective Pleasant is unavailable.”

Satya blinked. He always picked up the phone. 

Ghastly wasn’t on the Sanctuary payroll so his number wouldn’t be in the syster.

“Saracen Rue.”

“Detective Rue is unavailable.”

Something wasn’t right.

“Hopeless.”

“Grand Mage Hopeless is unavailable.”

Something was definitely not right.

“Dexter Vex.”

There was a moment of silence. “Detective Vex will answer your call momentarily,” The robotic woman issued.

Satya held her breath, trying her best to ignore the pain that was rooted where the stone used to hang from her neck. It was like it had left a burn.

“Satya?”

Satya inhaled. “Dex?”

“Thank god-” That wasn’t what she was expecting after their last conversation.

“Are you safe?” He asked urgently.

“Relatively- But we’re stuck in India. No passports, no money,” Satya replied quickly.

“You need to get here quickly,” Dexter said, “God- We’ve been worried since you didn’t answer your phone.”

“The temple didn’t have signal,” Satya said before frowning, “Why- Did something happen?”

He hesitated for a second. “Satya…”

oooooooooo

Valkyrie made small talk with the American’s. They were nice enough to offer her a plate of food from one of the carts which she took gratefully, realising she hadn’t eaten since the night before- It was well into the afternoon now.

“Val-” She turned with a mouthful of food, “Hm?”

Satya looked grave, worried and in shock. She gave the phone back to the man without so much of a thank you.

“What is it?” Valkyrie said, swallowing her food down with a gulp.

Satya let out a shaky breath, opening her mouth before closing it, not sure about what to say.

“Val-” She tried again, swallowing, “Anton’s dead.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a really short chapter

“Fletcher!” Valkyrie yelled, waving at the blond haired boy who came through Arrivals, followed by a muscular man.

The teleporter spotted her and broke into a grin and began to run towards her Valkyrie met him halfway, flinging her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Dexter walked around them, shaking his head gently at the two when he spotted Satya. The smile fell from his face, and a look of conflict replaced it but he reached the woman in quick steps and wrapped her in a hug.

Satya welcomed the hug, a sob in her throat as everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours washed over her. Dexter’s familiar touch and smell was like coming home and the homesickness eased from her chest.

“Hey, you,” He murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away. “It’s been a long week.”

And Satya knew that their last discussion was on hold, for now atleast.

“How’s Robin?” She asked softly.

“A mess,” He answered honestly, “He’s at your house. Ghastly is staying with him while Saracen and Erskine play politics.”

“And Skulduggery?” Satya braved the waters.

“We’re trying to figure out what happened.” Satya searched his face and wanted to commend him on his excellent poker face. Whether the two men had addressed the elephant in the room, Satya couldn’t tell.

“How did we not realise?” She whispered, “How could we not tell- Anton-”

“Beating ourselves up isn’t going to do anything,” Dexter said softly.

She swallowed, nodding. There was a pang in her heart, guilt and sadness that had evolved into nausea in the hours since she had been given the news of their brother-in-arms’ death.

“Ready to go?” Fletcher offered. Satya stepped away from Dexter as he wrapped an arm around Valkyrie, ruffling her hair a little. “Good to have you back, Val.”

Satya grabbed Fletcher’s arm and in a second, they were outside her house, the cold night of Irish Autumn.

“Fletch- take Val home,” Satya said.

“What?” Valkyrie blinked, “No- I want to see Robin-”

“Val, it’s late,” Satya pressed, “It’s close to midnight and you need to rest. See your parents and come in the morning, okay?” 

Valkyrie nodded hesitantly. “Give him my love?”

“Of course,” Satya replied with a soft smile and in the next second, the two teenagers were gone.

Satya took a breath, glad that the absence of the girl meant she could show some weakness and she slumped. 

“Woah, woah-” Dexter caught her easily, “Satya, what’s wrong?”

“Check my pocket,” She murmured.

He dug through her pocket before pulling out the two piece of the stone. “Wait, is this-?”

She nodded. “It broke when I shadow walked.”

“Christ, Satya- What happened in India that made you do that?!”

“Mastani- She tried to keep Valkyrie- Had to get us out.” Her words were starting to slur slightly. She clutched his shoulder as he led them up the front steps.

“Your sister seems nice.” He pushed open the door. “Ghastly!” He shouted for the tailor.

He swept her feet from under her into his arms, bridal style.

“What are you- Satya?”

“Hey, Ghastly,” She managed groggily, “I’m really tired.”

Ghastly held open the door to her bedroom where she could make out the form of Robin in her bed.

Dexter set her down next to him and almost as soon as her head hit the sheets, she fell asleep, but not before she could see the red-rimmed eyes of Robin Larrikin as he mourned his husband.

ooooooooooo

Valkyrie let go of Fletcher’s hand. “Is Livia pissed?” She asked warily. It seemed stupid, worrying about a crush when Anton was dead.

“Nah,” He said reassuringly, “Ball was the Saturday after the attack so it didn’t really feel right to go. I was kinda-” He flushed slightly, “I was a mess.”

“You did good, Fletch,” She said with a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Fletcher waved before disappearing again. 

Valkyrie grabbed the spare key from its hiding place and let herself into the house. It was almost ten and her parents were probably in bed.

“Who’s there?!”

Or not.

“Hey, Mum!” She greeted cheerfully, “Fancy seeing you here!”


	28. Chapter 28

Satya opened her eyes, feeling slightly lethargic and off, and immediately met Robin’s warm eyes, usually filled with mischief and joy, now just dark and red around the colour of his eyes. He had been crying, his cheeks pale with the dry tear tracks and his under eyes dark with flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” She murmured gently. He was cocooned in her duvet, his face barely visible in the blankets.

“How are you feeling?” Stupid question. It wasn’t hard to remember what she had been like when Jonas and Bjorn had died. She had been screaming, and wild, lashing out with her magic and anything she could get her hands on. The fact that Robin had only tucked himself away in her bedroom days after his husband’s death was… unknown to her.

Satya wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands through the blanket.

He shuffled closer, tucking his head into her shoulder.

Satya ran her fingers through his hair gently, pressing her lips to his head. “I want to say it gets easier,” She whispered, “I want to say that you move on, that you eventually fill that hole in your heart.”

Not the greatest advice but she wasn’t one to sugarcoat it, especially to Robin, especially since Anton’s death had left its own hole in her heart.

“Have you eaten?”

He shook his head, Satya almost catching a mouthful of his hair.

“Okay,” She said, “I’m going to put something together, okay?”

He mumbled something incoherent before pulling away, curling up in the duvets.

“Love you,” She murmured before getting out of bed. She let out a sharp breath, wincing in pain before clutching her chest. The pain passed and she stood, swallowing down the bout of nausea she felt. She stumbled out of the room, shutting the door gently before gagging.

“Satya?” Skulduggery popped his head out of the kitchen doorway.

“I feel-” She keeled over before promptly throwing up on her wooden floors.

“Oh dear,” The skeleton said before rushing to her side, supporting her weight before sweeping her into his arms. 

“What happened?” Saracen’s voice could be heard.

“She threw up,” Skulduggery answered, setting her onto the sofa in the kitchen.

Satya felt gross and disgusting. Her skin was crawling.

“Satya, what’s wrong?” Saracen shifted into focus.

“My necklace broke,” She managed weakly, “And I shadow walked- Mastani and I… had a fight.”

“I’ll clean it up,” Saracen said.

“Get some ginger tea!” Skulduggery called after him before grabbing a dish cloth and with a snap of his fingers, it was soaked. He gently dabbed at her face, cooling her hot skin.

“I feel like shit.”

“Throwing up will do that to you.”

Satya was crying now, tears welling up. “Skulduggery- Why is this happening?” She whispered, “Anton can’t be dead- He can’t be-”

Skulduggery bowed his head.

“Here.” Saracen pushed a mug into her hand. Satya sipped the tea, the nausea subsiding after a moment.

“What’s going to happen?” She asked, her voice raspy.

“There’s going to be public funerals for the Sanctuary, but they’re waiting till Hopeless gets better before they do.”

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked.

“He was too close to the blast,” Skulduggery said, “His entire left side was burned and he’s in a coma. It’s complicated to explain but it’s like his body is on a loop- He’s constantly shifting forms.”

“It’s a defense mechanism,” Saracen added.

“And… Anton?” Satya asked, “Did you find his…?” The thought made her sick.

“No,” Saracen whispered, “None of their bodies were found.”

“We’re hoping to have a public wake,” Skulduggery said, “At the Hotel. I think he would have liked that.”

“Orange juice and burgers,” Satya murmured before taking another sip of the tea. “I can’t believe Corrival’s gone too.” So many were dead. This would leave a huge hole in the Irish magical community.

“He’ll be glad that he went out with a bang,” Saracen muttered, earning a shove from Satya. 

Satya rubbed her stomach, the waves of nausea less present thanks to the tea. “I said I’d get Robin something to eat.”

“I’ll sort it out,” Saracen promised, “Dexter texted just before you got up. He should be here soon.”

“I need a shower,” She said, “I stink and I want to see Hopeless.”

“I was going to mention that,” Saracen said with a nod.

oooooooooooo

“Erskine’s running interference,” Dexter said as he drove, “America jumped in as soon as possible. They want Marr in return for financial aid.”

“That can’t happen,” Satya said with a frown, “A weak Cradle of Magic can’t rebuild with other countries’ support. Otherwise they’ll try to control us.”

“We don’t have much choice,” he replied, “We’re in a tough spot. The Russians have stepped in as well. But at this point, Britain’s the only one we can trust to support us without an ulterior motive and Africa and Australia are honour bound to help us.”

“I hate politics,” Valkyrie muttered from the back seat.

“What about France?”

Dexter shook his head. “I tried to get in contact with Dominic,” He said, “But he’s off the grid so we have no eyes inside.”

He pulled into a parking spot outside the Hibernian Cinema. Valkyrie was quick to hop out.

“Satya-” She froze.

“I-” Dexter hesitated, “I’m not going to tell anyone about the whole…” He cleared his throat, “Vile thing.”

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“Don’t-” He said, “Don’t you dare thank me.” He took a breath. “Just let me- I saw Robin after Anton died and I… I get why Skulduggery did it.”

Satya nodded, not sure what to say. Thankfully, she didn’t need to as he opened the door and got out.

She followed suit, trailing behind him.

Valkyrie was already inside, sitting in the chair next to Hopeless’ bed while Kenspeckle Grouse bustled around her, making comments about scars and scratches that she had accumulated in her absence from Ireland.

“Oh god-” Satya’s nausea returned at the sight of Hopeless on the bed. Atleast, she thought it was Hopeless. She reached his side, horror evident on her face.

He was hooked up to mortal medical equipment, an oxygen mask covering his face. His skin seemed to ripple and bubble, peeling away to reveal new skin. His features shifted, jawline softening to a more feminine shape, his skin colour lightening and darkening in patches like moving vitiligo.

“What’s wrong with him?” She whispered, taking his hand and sitting down next to Valkyrie, pressing her lips to his skin before pulling away.

“His body has shut down and his magic is taking over,” Kenspeckle explained, “The burns are healing and he should be waking in the next week. He just needs rest.”

Satya watched as Hopeless’ forearm and hand slimmed down, fingers becoming longer and muscles less defined before returning to his original state.

“He’s not going to remember what he looks like,” She said in realisation, “Saracen said he forgets every time he shifts.”

“It’s still going to be our Hopeless, right?” Valkyrie asked, her voice slightly tinged with worry.

“Of course,” Satya reassured her, “But it’s just strange… Hearing a familiar voice from a face you don’t recognise.”

They just watched in silence as Hopeless continued to breathe heavily through the oxygen mask, his features constantly changing as the heart monitor beeped away.

ooooooooooo

“Come on, Robin,” Saracen murmured, rubbing the man’s arm soothingly, “You know Anton would hate you doing this to yourself. Let’s get some food into you.”

Robin simply turned his head away from the bowl of soup Saracen had made, burying his head in Satya’s pillow.

Saracen sighed, setting the bowl down and lying to next to Robin and reaching to wrap his arms around him gently, spooning him. Robin shuffled closer and Saracen could hear him sniffling.

It was a hard week for all of them, and not even he knew when their pain would ease. In this moment, he resisted the urge to burst into tears himself, knowing that Robin needed people to support him but he planned to drown his own sorrows in a bottle of cheap whiskey with one of the others.

“Do you know I never told him about the Butcher,” Saracen mused, his voice muffled in Saracen’s shoulder, “He’ll probably kick my ass when I die.”

Robin didn’t say anything so he continued. “He also didn’t know about me breaking the stove at the Hotel and replaced it.”

“Or the broken shelves in bathroom.” The elemental’s voice seemed displaced, like he was lingering on a memory and wasn’t in the present.

“And those too,” Saracen said, “Not sure how considering they were glass originally and I replaced them with wooden ones.”

Robin sniffed. “I never told him that I set the kitchen on fire once,” He confessed, still looking away from Saracen.

“I did that in Satya’s kitchen,” Saracen replied, “In the old house when she was in Malaysia with Erskine. I fixed it, of course.”

“I remember.”

“Did you ever tell him about the accidentally-on-purpose paint job?”

There was silence.

“He’s going to kick my ass too.” 

Saracen laughed and Robin suddenly shuffled, turning over to face him. He looked like a mess, but his eyes were slightly clearer then they had been for the past couple of days.

“I think I’ll have the soup,” He said softly.

Saracen offered him a smile. “It’s nothing like Anton’s but it’ll have to do,” He said gently and sat up, reaching for the bowl. “Here comes the aeroplane…”

Robin managed a croaky laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two weeks since they had gotten back. Two weeks and three days since Antony and over a hundred people had died in the Sanctuary attack. A week since Hopeless’ eyes had flickered open. Three days since the public funerals for Corrival Deuce and the other Sanctuary staff. Four hours before Anton’s wake.

The Dead Men had decided on a private wake for people they knew well and knew Anton wasn’t to blame for the whole ordeal. Saracen had taken control of the Midnight Hotel, taking it for one last ride around the world to pick up those who had been loyal customers and wanted to say their goodbyes. 

Valkyrie lay on her bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. She had got out of bed about an hour ago and had simply lay down after breakfast, wearing the  _ I Stayed At The Midnight Hotel And Survived  _ shirt that Robin had given her for her birthday only to whisper that it had been Anton’s idea.

Over the past two weeks, she had watched as the Dead Men pulled themselves together, a squad of soldiers on a battlefield trying to compensate for a missing soldier, realigning themselves against the enemy.

She had become Skulduggery’s plus-one. Since she didn’t have a space for training anymore, he had taken her under his wing to investigate the attack, combing through all of Anton’s correspondence to see if he had any contact with outsides in the time she had been possessed. Dexter popped in from time to time but when he wasn’t with them, he was with Satya. Valkyrie wasn’t sure what was happening but she knew something was wrong with the woman. Ever since they had returned from India, Satya had been avoiding her and no one would tell her what was going on.

Saracen and Erskine had stepped up as joint Grand Mages while Hopeless got better, Tanith working as a buffer between different countries since she didn’t actually have official loyalties to any Sanctuaries. It had been interesting to watch and listen in on the video calls between foreign officials, seeing the other side of the magical community that the adventure covered.

“Hey.”

Valkyrie held out a hand without looking at the newcomer. Livia took her offered hand, letting out a yelp as Valkyrie tugged her to her bed. Hard.

She collapsed onto the mattress next to Valkyrie, shaking her head with a slight grin before lying down, resting her head against Valkyrie’s shoulder and threading her fingers through Valkyrie’s.

“What time is the wake?”

“Three,” Valkyrie replied softly. “Are you coming?”

“Mum said she wants to pay her respects,” Livia replied.

Valkyrie was glad. She didn’t really want to be alone at the wake and didn’t want to cling to one of the Dead Men’s side while they mourned.

Livia squeezed her hand gently. “What’s going through your head?”

“Everything,” Valkyrie replied with a weak laugh.

“I swear you're still the reflection- The Stephanie I know doesn’t have enough brains for-” Livia let out a squeal of laughter as Valkyrie elbowed her.

Oooooooooooo

“Anton once told me that instead of drowning my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey,” Satya began, standing at the podium, “I should drown them in a bath filled with orange juice.”

That brought on some laughter from the guests.

“I never really found out what he meant,” Satya confessed, “But it was probably something wise and deep that will get me out of trouble in a couple of decades.” She looked down at her page, a refill sheet that was scribbled all over, covered in ideas. She sighed, scrunching it up.

“I’ll keep this short and sweet,” She said softly, but her words rang clear, “Anton Shudder was a damn good man who didn’t deserve what life dealt him.” She saw a few nods in the audience, Robin slumped in his chair with silent tears running down his cheek.

“He will always be in our hearts and-” She choked slightly on her words, “And may he rest in peace.”

She walked from the podium back to her seat next to Dexter.

“Thank you, Satya,” Skulduggery took his place at the podium, “Thank you all for coming,” He said smoothly, betraying no emotion, “We appreciate your support and I know that Anton would have loved to have you all here in his home, celebrating his life.” With a final nod, he stood down from the stand as the light buzz of conversation had filled the grove.

Satya looked over to Hopeless who had risen weakly out of their seat to speak to a few people that had approached them. They had woken up a week ago, their body settling in form that was constantly shifting, their jaw softening some days and sometimes sharpening, eyes flickering different colours while their skin shifted shades.

“You okay?” Dexter murmured.

She nodded, giving him a tight smile and a nod before looking over his shoulder and spotting someone. “I’ll be in in a minute,” She said to him before walking towards Valkyrie who was standing awkwardly with Livia and her parents. “Val- There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Valkyrie nodded and followed Satya . As everyone went back into the hotel, Satya and Valkyrie approached the figure wearing a black trenchcoat and holding a thin cane, standing by the newly erected tombstone in the middle of the grove.

“Solomon,” Satya greeted, “I don’t believe you’ve met Valkyrie Cain yet.”

Solomon Wreath smiled in greeting, “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were hiding her from me- Valkyrie, a pleasure.”

“Not me, just Skulduggery, I’m afraid,” Satya said weakly as Valkyrie shook his offered hand.

“Let’s keep this quick, shall we?” Solomon offered, “My condolences to you and your family but I must confess that I don’t like the look the skeleton gave me.”

“Valkyrie here has expressed that she would like to pursue Necromancy.”

Solomon raised an eyebrow and looked over the girl carefully. “And what do your other tutors think about this?” He asked her curiously.

Valkyrie bit her lip, “They’re not… thrilled… but Skulduggery said it was my choice and I want to.”

“Interesting.”

“So, will you teach her?” Satya cut in, “Please? As a favour to me?”

“It seems that these days I’m doing a lot of favours for you, Satya.”

Satya raised an eyebrow expectantly and he smiled. “Yes, it would be my honour. Nothing would piss Skulduggery Pleasant more.”

“For god’s sake, put away the measuring sticks,” Satya muttered under her breath. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Solomon said to Valkyrie and Valkyrie, knowing when she was being dismissed, smiled at him tightly before turning to leave.

“Did you bring what I asked?” Satya asked him quickly.

“Yes and no.”

Satya frowned, taking the envelope that he gave her. “I asked for a ring.”

“I did some research and I think this may be better.” Satya slid the paper out of the envelope to reveal a faint drawing of a sigil.

“It loops the power through the body over and over, using the body as a conduit rather than an object.”

“So I have to get it carved?”

Solomon nodded with a wry smile, “Heard things ended rather badly with Sorrows.”

“How on earth did you-” She shook her head with a sigh, “Nevermind. I’ll get it done. If you have anything else, call me?”

Solomon nodded and then swirled his cane around by his feet, drawing up shadows. Satya took a step back as the shadows overlapped around him. And then he disappeared.

She let out a sigh before turning back towards the hotel, tucking the envelope into her coat pocket.

Ooooooooooo

Robin passed the blunt over to Erskine, nestling is face into the man’s neck even more. He had exhausted all his tears, as had the rest of them, and had dug out Anton’s stash of ‘meditation assistance’ and had passed it around the group with the obvious exception.

It had been an hour since the last guest had left, an Arab man who stayed at the hotel every Christmas break, and the Dead Men had pulled out all the blankets and sheets from the hotel rooms and dragged them into one of the suites, creating the illusion of a teenagers slumber party.

Satya took the offered blunt from Ghastly, taking a long drag before passing it back and getting to her feet to change the vinyl that had finished playing.

“Here we go,” Saracen walked in, handing out glasses and holding up a bottle of orange juice.

“We asked for whiskey,” Satya said half-heartedly, taking the offered glass as she set in the new vinyl. Soft jazz began to play, Skulduggery nodded appreciatively from his seat by the window.

“Drown your sorrows in a bathtub filled with orange juice, remember?” 

She laughed at that.

Hopeless got their feet, steadying themselves by grabbing the edge of the top of the fireplace. “To Anton,” They said, raising their glass of pulpy orange juice.

“To Anton!” The rest chorused. Some clinked glasses then drank deeply.

There was a moment of silence and then the sound of spluttering and spitting filled the room.

Skulduggery’s shoulders shook with laughter as Erskine gagged, looking sick.

“Oh god, that’s old- That is very old,” Dexter moaned, wincing. “Sorry, Anton but I’m digging out the whiskey.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind,” Robin said drearily, taking a long drag, “He’d probably just laugh at us for not smelling it.”

Satya smiled at that and looked around at her brothers. This was going to be hard to get through. But they would get through it.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of book 4! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review so I know what y'all are thinking. The next book won't be out for a while unfortunately due to school and exams


End file.
